Being Marked by the Mother Tries One's Respectability(Slash)
by sarenelsoria
Summary: AU:Bilbo never went on the quest, instead a dwarven party asks for his consent to consider a marriage between him and their king,as Bilbo is marked by Yavannah and has the rare ability to become pregnant. They set off for Erebor, but Thorin is getting more than he bargined for, as Aule has taken interest in Bilbo Baggins. AU, Dwarven ancestry Bilbo, powerful Bilbo, Bilbo has twins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bilbo stared at the missive that had arrived at his door in confusion, he was being asked to council. He never got asked to council. He stared down at the paper in no little bit of dismay, wondering if perhaps today would be the day, the day in which the fact that he was a male who liked being both dominant and submissive at different times, mattered less than the fact that he was able to bear young.

What Bilbo was, was rare for other hobbits, unheard of in the other races. Yavannah had blessed him, as soon as he was out of his mother's womb it was clear that he had the Mother's Mark. That mark meant that he was able to give birth, that he bled as women did and that he was submissive. Or at least that's what it should have meant, but trust Bilbo to have the Tooks for relatives, who happened to be the most dominant family in the Shire. Sometimes he too felt dominant, he grew tired of meekly going along with whatever anyone else wanted them to do and in return demand that they do what he wanted.

The first time he had done this as a small child, people had stared and laughed at him that was until his Uncle trained him how to fight with a sword. From then on he was trained in all ways of respectability for a hobbit, which meant that his lessons had to be made especially for him, so they wouldn't confuse the Fauntling horribly. Bilbo had overtime devised his own way of being, around the moral code imposed on him by his race, but as often as he could, he would sneak away to the library and read about other races. He had been taught elvish as it was required in case he needed to assume a diplomatic role in future, or buggar an elf as the case may very well be. It wasn't unheard of for some of those that had earned the title of respectability to be bartered off to strange lands and different races, in return for protection or other goods the hobbits needed and could not provide for themselves. With the understanding that the hobbit in question was free to return to the Shire after the agreed upon betrothal time had passed.

So it was that Bilbo arrived at the door of the council hall and stared at confusion for a moment before his face carefully blanked at the dwarves that stood outside it. "Pardon me, but might I help you? The main road is..."

"We're here on business for the king, to collect his consort." One of the dwarves said and Bilbo stared at him in confusion.

"Why would a dwarven king wish for a hobbit consort, surely he'd prefer someone of his own race?" Bilbo said.

"Our King prefers those that are male, we heard that there were several male hobbits that were able to give birth and came here."

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed, you see there aren't several Mother blessed, there's just one." Bilbo said and fiddled with his collar. "He is also a switch, meaning that he has to be both dominant and submissive at different times."

"What? Can't he surprises one of his desires?" One of the dwarves demanded and Bilbo glared at him.

"Oh yes because suppressing part of yourself is a good idea. If he were to do that, the urges would grow stronger within him, until they eventually drove him mad. People should not be forced to go against their elemental nature and with such ignorant questions, I doubt that I'll be taking your offer past the trial period. As I have no choice but to come with you for that long, I will do so, but if you manage to ask questions with a modicum of intelligence I think we will all be the happier for it, don't you?" He asked and someone threatened to draw their sword, instead of backing down, Bilbo drew his own. "Do you wish to dispute who has the bigger sword, or frighten me? If you try to harm me, you can bet that I'll be gone as quick as can be and you will never find me before the contract is over." Bilbo glared at the dwarf and met his gaze, with his own. "Now considering that you want something of me, or at least find me a necessary means to a end, I suggest that you do not antagonize me..."

"I told you it was Bilbo, Iliown, I recognize those strident tones anywhere."

"Uncle! Am I to have a fasting contract?" Bilbo demanded and smiled as his Grandfather came into view.

"Yes, if you are willing to go with these dwarves for the necessary time period, it may be interesting, I know how much you love studying the other races." Bilbo grinned at his Uncle, as the older hobbit ruffled his hair. "Now they didn't ruffle your petals too much, did they my boy?"

"Not too badly no, but I think they know by now that I'm no wilting flower." Bilbo said and his Uncle laughed.

"Excuse my manners, this is my Great Nephew Bilbo Baggins, I am Paladin Took Thrain of the Shire. I wish you to know and for you to tell your king how dear my young nephew is to me and how displeased I will be, if he is to come to harm." Paladin said and Bilbo frowned.

"I doubt the war ledgers will be needed Uncle." He said and Paladin smiled.

"You are a sweet boy, despite that temper which gets you into trouble much too often." He said and Bilbo laughed, before hugging his Uncle.

"Thank you for letting me get out of the Shire." Bilbo whispered to his Uncle and Paladin smiled.

"Enjoy yourself my dear boy, of course you should have a day for packing."

"We can assist the King's betrothed."

"I am not the King's betrothed, in any event which dwarven King is asking for my hand?"

"Thorin son of..."

"Oh so you're from Erebor, did you see the dragon?" Bilbo asked excitedly. "I'd never fight a dragon myself, bit too big for me, then again most of middle earth is."

"Vor saw the corpse as did Faldor, but we were too young at the sacking to have seen it then." One of the dwarves replied and a dark look came over his face, Bilbo realized that he shouldn't have asked about the dragon, it was just that he'd only ever heard tales of them and they fascinated him.

"Erebor is a three month ride from here, you must have taken it in winter, to get here now. I want you to know that I appreciate that. Was your journey pleasant?" Bilbo asked and they stared at him a moment, before someone replied.

"We met with few problems, there was a war, both the crown prince, his brother and the king were all very nearly lost, but our enemies have hidden, for now. We suspect that they won't show their faces for sometime yet and if they do, well dwarves are well versed in weapons." The other dwarf replied and Bilbo nodded.

"How much might I bring with me?" Bilbo asked.

"Thorin had a carriage built to help get you and whatever you wished to take with you to Erebor, if you agreed to try living with us." Another of the dwarves replied and Bilbo nodded. When he went back to his hobbit hole, he stared at the size of the magnificent carriage, it was being pulled by twelve horses. He stared at it a moment, before settling into packing his things.

Those, which he found most important, went into the carriage first, he decided to go with whatever he would miss horribly. He packed his wood stove, to odd looks from the dwarves, his library got even odder looks. "I love books of all kinds, I collect whatever seems interesting to me." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarves, touching an elvish tomb.

"You study elves?"

"I study every and any race on middle earth that lets me, that's partly why I agreed to this trip. To go somewhere, after living in the Shire all my life, to meet and get to know new people, to understand their customs, I know how rare this chance is. I was hoping that perhaps you would share some of your legends with me, I've always loved tales and stories from all races. Bilbo said and smiled, as one of the dwarves frowned.

"This is in the elf tongue."

"I read it fluently, speaking is another matter, as I have had no one to practice with." Bilbo replied and then someone found where he kept his rarer books.

"You have some dwarven text, how did you come by these?"

"They were a gift, why?" Bilbo asked and they stared at him in shock.

"Because no dwarf would sell our texts to other races. To do so, would to be give them knowledge of us and you do not give knowledge of yourself to those that might become your enemies."

"The finest way of considering a matter, is not that someone might become your enemy, but rather your friend." Bilbo replied. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't understand a word of them, and I find the pictures to be incredibly beautiful though."

"Everything we craft, we put our hearts and souls into, and will you burn these books?"

"Why?"

"Because the only way that they would have gotten to the market, would either be if they were stolen, or the dwarves that had them were killed." One of the guards said and Bilbo stared horrified first at the beautiful books and then at the dwarves.

"I will not burn these books, the very idea of burning books horrifies me. I am sorry if they came to the market by less than honest means, but I doubt very much anyone died over their coming into my hands. As for stealing, my grandfather bought these for my father, from a dwarven family a long time ago." Bilbo said. "He offered to let them stay on, to help with the planting, but they said that they needed to go to the Blue Mountains." Bilbo added. "Perhaps they were stolen, but it was not by anyone I know of and they have been in my family for two generations now. I doubt very much that the stories we used to make up about the pictures are anything like what is actually printed, but I spent many days as a foundling in this library curled around one of its books. I'm not going to burn them, because you don't agree with how they were acquired." Bilbo said and the guard stared at him. "Books are the most precious thing in the world, they tell knowledge, spread stories and can even save your life, I'm not burning them and neither are you."

"Then can we look at them, to know where they might have come from?"

"Yes, of course." Bilbo said and smiled. "Still I would rather have them back, they are an important part of my childhood and something that I treasure." Bilbo said, as he started packing books into a crate, taking only his favorite tales, some books on cooking and herb lore. "So what kind of weight can the horses bare?" He asked as one of the dwarves gasped and murmured something under his breath. "What's wrong?"

"These came from the library of Erebor, before the dragon destroyed it. They must be the only text remaining." One of the dwarves replied, before he started to tear at the vellum."

"Stop, what are you doing?" Bilbo demanded as a beautiful cover with gold, red velvet and gems was revealed. Bilbo had always loved looking at the books, but he had no idea how valuable they truly were.

"These are priceless, they are the most sacred text to our people, why anyone would sell them knowing what they were is beyond me."

"I doubt people would be very kind to those that stole something so important, in any event they were in a bad way when my Grandfather bought the books from them. He also gave them guest service for a while, as one of the children was sick, but as soon as the child got better, they left without a word." Bilbo said and smiled at the memory. "My Father often used to tell me stories about when dwarves came to visit, though they never came back again." Bilbo added as the dwarves stared at the books, there were thirty of them and Bilbo felt a bit stupid for having never questioned where they had come from. Bilbo couldn't help but think of some dwarf on a long ago day, risking everything to save these books and having to sell them before they made it to a dwarven city. His eyes teared up, because he knew that the family must have died on that journey, as knowing what a treasure they had sold, they would have come to buy it back if they could. Those books were precious to him, but he could always read others, what they were to the dwarves was far more important than what they were to him. He decided that he'd give them to his intended rather than keep them for sentimental attachment.

He finished packing the crate and carefully laid the books down inside of the crate, before moving onto the pantry. He took most of the food in there, knowing that traveler's food were Spartan at best, as well as his favorite cooking pot and oven mitts. He also packed his grandmother's rory box, the set of silver and his grandmother's plates. "Do you think I could bring the piano, or is it too big?"

"I think that it should fit, if you don't mind the room being a bit cramped, does it have sentimental value?" One of the dwarves asked and Bilbo nodded, they took up the piano to the cart, as Bilbo packed several knives and a cutting board, as well as his fishing supplies. He then went back for his clothing, before turning to one of the guards.

"We can leave now if you like, its still midmorning."

"Have you finished packing already?" The guard sounded surprised and Bilbo nodded. The guard called to the others and after a moment they set off.

The journey lapsed into a series of days and nights for Bilbo. His guards would sometimes grow quiet when he was around, stopping their conversation, so Bilbo didn't socialize much with them. Instead he listened, until he was able to pick out certain words in a conversation. He managed about one word in fifty, before long. He took to sitting on the back of the caravan at night, after he had cooked himself a meal. He had offered the first night to share with the guards, but they had protested, saying that they didn't want his supplies running low, so now he cooked for himself. He also fished where there was water and several times caught quite the good catch, before the guards insisted that they be off for the day. He put the fish in an icebox that he had taken from Bagend, or made jerky out of it, while they were resting the horses.

The days seemed to lapse one into another, until it caught Bilbo by surprise, as his guards burst into excited shouting, saying the same word over and over, Bilbo clutched at his sword a moment, before going outside the stopped carriage and staring at the mountain that would be his home for the next year. "The mountain is close!" One of the guards said for his benefit, like he couldn't determine that for himself, considering that they were all simply staring at it.

"It looks very beautiful." Bilbo said and one of the dwarves smiled at him.

"It is the most beautiful mountain in middle earth." One of the dwarves said smiling and Bilbo nodded, before going back into the carriage. Both looking forward to and dreading the day they would reach it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo felt a flood of emotions go through him, as they entered the gates to the dwarven kingdom. He was afraid, but he also was excited. He smiled as people stared at his wagon and cheered its arrival, no doubt they were hoping for a glimpse of their king's potential husband. Bilbo however stayed inside the wagon, preferring to watch the people of Erebor, rather than having them watch him. The carriage backed up against an elevator and his things were unloaded as he instructed his guards in how to go about it. He then rode in the elevator with them to meet the King Under the Mountain for the first time.

However apparently he wouldn't be meeting him until after the council finished for the day, so Bilbo got to work unpacking his belongings and settling into his very spacious rooms. He was pleased by how large they were and decided that he would be quite comfortable in the mountain, that all changed when he met Thorin for the first time later that night.

"Thorin asks that you meet him and his friends in the informal dining hall." One of the guards said. "He expects you within the next thirty minutes." He added, sending Bilbo into a rage.

"That's not nearly enough time to get ready!" Bilbo said. "Tell him that I will come when I wish to and not when he dictates." Bilbo glared at the guard. "I am not a child, nor have I been one for some twenty years, I refused to be treated as such. If he wished to see me, he could have done the courtesy of asking me in such a way that I could get ready." Bilbo was dirty, having yet to have washed and he was wearing his worst clothing. "I cannot possibly be ready in that time." He added. "I need a bath and to change my clothing. I can't do that in thirty minutes."

"Then I am to tell his majesty that you won't be joining him."

"No tell him that I will try to make his deadline, but demanding that I be ready within thirty minutes isn't practical of him. If he had asked me earlier, I would not have to rush and he wouldn't have to wait as no doubt he will be doing." Bilbo said, before rushing off and getting his best clothing from the wardrobe, before running the bathwater and stepping inside of it. He scrubbed his hair and body, having to drain the water several times, as it had been a long while since his last bath. He finished cleaning himself and put on his clothing, before tying back his hair in a simple braid and going over to the books, he trailed his hands over the covers one last time, before stacking them and walking with his servants to the dining hall.

People were talking in the dining room and Bilbo was relieved at how few people were actually there, there were fourteen seats at the table and Bilbo smiled as he saw one of the dwarves looking nervous. He hesitated a moment, before entering and everyone at the table fell quiet, as they all stared at him. He smiled and slowly sauntered up to the table, rolling his hips slightly suggestively as he did so. "My apologies for my lateness."

"I should have asked sooner." The dwarf finally got out, as he stopped staring at Bilbo and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes you should have, before we eat, I'd like to give you a hand fasting gift of my own. I want you to keep these regardless of if we wind up together, they belong to you and with you." Bilbo said. "They are special to me though and I would like to hear the true tales recounted in them, as I made up stories about them often enough as a fauntling." Bilbo added, before blushing and handing over the books, Thorin stared at the covers in shock.

"I remember these from my own childhood, they were in my nursery before the dragon came." Thorin said and Bilbo caught a hint of sadness before it passed. "I shall treasure these thank you." He added and Bilbo nodded. "I can at least tell you the tales, but first tell me the ones you made up about them."

"I'm afraid that those were quite childish fancies and I forget half of them, I had an overactive imagination as a child. I was ever going into the forest to search for adventure." Bilbo said with a smile. "So tell me about yourself, if you could be anything other than a king, what would it be?"

"A smith and where does your passion lie?"

"For me its hard to choose just one, I love to cook and am looking forward to trying dwarven food, I hear its quite different than hobbit fare. I also am somewhat of a scholar, I love to read and read about any book I could get my hands on at the market."

"Really so what's your favorite book?" A younger dwarf asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I like histories, I'm fond of a good tale and when it actually happened all the better." Bilbo replied. "I also have a bit of a gift for languages, I read Quenya and Sindarian fluently, though the other elven languages escape me." Bilbo replied as the first course was brought in. "I'm not a submissive Thorin." Bilbo admitted and Thorin nearly choked on his ale. "I know that's what most people assume about the mother's marked, but I won't respond well to orders most of the time. I can take care of myself and although I'm not dominant either, I don't need to be pandered to and treated like a small child. I will not come running every time you click your fingers, nor will I obey your every order simply because of who happened to bring you into the world. Hobbits don't have royalty and we don't give it the same respect as other races. If you respect me and my customs, I shall endeavor to do the same with you. I want things to work out between us, but I can't stay where I'm not respected, or loved. If you don't love me, or I don't love you by the end of the trial year, lets agree to be honest with one another about it."

"That sounds fair, but there are some thing that you must listen to me about, matters of your safety."

"I am willing to listen to you, there's a difference between listening to you and you ordering me about." Bilbo replied and two of the younger dwarves laughed, as Bilbo smiled. "I don't mind taking a submissive role in the bedroom, in fact I enjoy it, but out of the bedroom you will treat me as I deserve, or I will leave after the contract is over. If you treat me well for the year, then try to change your treatment of me, I will run and I will most probably be able to get away, hobbits are very light on their feet and have a knack for going unseen."

"Very well, so tell me of the Shire, I have passed through it before." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, glad to talk of his home.

"Well it seems to be a fair bit quieter than the mountain, people tend to farm and eat a lot. We like to hold parties whenever possible and we're devoted to being respectable."

"What does respectable mean?"

"A respectable hobbit knows at least two languages, can converse easily and well with anyone regardless of race or social station. They also play a musical instrument, are well versed in the culinary arts and know at least one craft. They are also able to be perfectly punctual and hold up a good example to the younger generation."

"And are you interested in this respectability."

"Not that much, if I was truly interested I wouldn't be here. It is a part of who I am and how I was raised, but at the same time, its not like I am so tied up in respectability that I wouldn't set it aside in favor of something else."

"What instrument do you play?" The yellow haired boy asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Piano, I have since I was seven."

"How old are you?" The black haired young man asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm just past my majority, a few years older than yourself by maturity but I think that you are older than me chronologically. You may or may not know this, but hobbits age at a slightly slower rate than men, when the age of adulthood for a man is twenty one, it is thirty three for hobbits."

"You are that young?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo frowned.

"We don't mature at the same rate, in any event I am thirty five, I will live to be a hundred and ten, if I am very lucky."

"Your lifespan is that short?"

"Comparatively speaking your lifespan is long." Bilbo said and shrugged. "For me its normal, but yes it is."

"I will live about a hundred more years or so, I am nearly two hundred."

"That old?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin smiled.

"You could see why I would feel some intimidation at learning your age." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, staring at Thorin, the things he must have seen, the places he had been were beyond Bilbo's imagination.

"To me age doesn't matter as much, as the person." Bilbo said.

"And to me, you are my only hope of having children of my own." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned. "I prefer men, to the extent that I cannot think of men's bodies while bedding a woman."

"Why by the Valar would you want to?"

"Because I need heirs, I realized that there was a Marked hobbit and I needed you. I still need you more than you need me."

"I don't want you to need me, I want you to want me." Bilbo said. "Its one thing to be needed, an entirely different one to be wanted. If you need me but don't want me, then you will come to resent your very need of me after a while. More than that, I won't stay with someone if there is no love between us, I won't live with someone when it feels as though we are just passing time, till one of us dies."

"That is fair enough, I understand your reasoning." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, hesitating a moment, before lightly touching his hand to Thorin's.

"Why don't you wear metal? Other people at the table do, but you don't?"

"I have in the past contracted gold sickness, it is a disease within our race, which causes the dwarf in question only care about collecting more and more gold, all else becomes unimportant. I have not worn gold since I broke the sicknesses hold upon me and have never worn metal since that day."

"What are your hair beads made out of, if not metal?"

"Wood with paint, different colors depending upon the set." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded.

"So why do dwarves wear hair beads?"

"Many reasons, sometimes they show the power we have, other times it can signify personal things. Parents give their children their first set of beads at five years of age, children sometimes give beads to their parents. Lovers exchange beads to show their affection for each other. Its not the hair beads, so much as the way you wrap your hair. For example only royalty can use the braid I have in mine. I like your braids, is there any cultural significance to them?"

"No, not really, we don't have the same tradition that you seem to, it's simply the most complicated braid I know." Bilbo replied. "So why don't you cut your hair? I nearly did half way through the journey and the guard nearly knocked the knife from my hand."

"You cut your hair routinely?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes why?" Bilbo said.

"It doesn't hurt when you cut it?" Thorin asked.

"Why would it?" Bilbo said.

"Well it hurts dwarves, we only cut our hair, during periods of mourning or feeling great shame." Thorin said as the first course was brought in, it was some sort of brown stew. "We thought you might like to try some traditional dwarven food, most dwarves grow up eating what we are tonight on a regular bases."

"I look forward to trying it, so the raven got to you?"

"Yes we were waiting for your arrival, but the council has to be seen to, regardless of if we have any desire to do so. So how did you spend your day?"

"Unpacking everything I brought with me, though I have one last box to go through yet. I'd be happy to cook some traditional hobbit recipes sometime." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, before taking a bite of the soup. Instantly his eyes watered and he gulped down his ale.

"What's wrong?"

"Spicy." Bilbo said, before taking a smaller bite, now that he knew what to expect he could taste the flavors under the spice.

"Here use yogurt to cut it, instead of ale." Thorin said and offered Bilbo a bowl that had been placed in the middle of the table. "You mix as much as you want in with the stew." Bilbo took the spoon and spooned several spoonfuls of yogurt into his soup. He then stirred it and then tried it again, the spiciness had mellowed somewhat and it was much more enjoyable. He noticed that the others didn't cut the spice in the soup, seeming to enjoy the spiciness of it. After the first course, came some sort chicken with mixed vegetables. Again the meat was heavily spiced but Bilbo found it enjoyable.

After that course came a course of what appeared to be some sort of pastry, after Thorin cut it with the side of his fork and sauce and vegetables poured out, Bilbo copied him. "We have something similar in the Shire." Bilbo said and took a bite, this course wasn't spicy, but rather savory and creamy. He quite liked the pastry, it had a interesting texture and taste to it. He was curious about what came next.

"Its quite varied, you seem more fond of a variety of spices than in the Shire." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled. "I find it to be quite tasty, I like trying new things, thank you for suggesting this and having someone go to the effort of arranging it." Bilbo said as the next course was served, it was a creamy soup, which had potatoes in it. "So is there anything else culturally relevant about dwarven hair, should I learn the different styles and would not learning them offend anyone?"

"As you are not dwarven, I doubt you not knowing about something would offend anyone. Don't touch dwarfling's heads, hair touching is reserved for lovers, parents, close friends or family."

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"Because of how sensitive our hair is and well it's just a part of our culture." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Fair enough, there are some things that my people do, which I can't explain why they do it." Bilbo said and ate some of the soup. "For example at midsummer and midwinter we create garlands of flowers and dance naked together at the meeting tree." He said just to get the dwarves reactions, as several attempted not to spew soup.

"You do what?" Thorin demanded.

"Its a right of fertility, though its much colder in the winter months than in the summer."

"And would you ask me to do this fertility right?" Thorin asked.

"Uncle?" The blond haired young man asked.

"As I made it up, I don't expect you to do so." Bilbo said and held back his laughter, as Thorin looked confused. "Your face was quite the picture, I assure you that I've never seen my neighbors naked, save perhaps some errant child attempting to escape their bath." Bilbo added and the table laughed.

"I am relieved that I won't have to dance naked." Thorin said and Bilbo chuckled.

"Perhaps someday you will, but not where anyone but the two of us can see." Bilbo said surprised by his boldness, before he realized that he was drunk and giggled, blushing as Thorin did and his beard bristled slightly.

"Oh Uncle likes that idea." The black haired young man said.

"Forgive me I forgot to ask your names." Bilbo said and one by one the table introduced themselves. Bilbo nodded to each in turn, as someone started to refill his mug with ale. "Could I get some water instead please?" Bilbo asked. "I'm already drunk, I have no desire to get blind drunk."

"Your tolerance is that low?" Thorin asked, taking a swig of his ale. "You are safe here, it's alright." Thorin assured.

"I know I am, I don't want to spend my first full day in Erebor nursing a hangover." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Do you mind if I drink?"

"Why would I, you are a grown dwarf and responsible for your own choices. I never got why spouses would nag each other about drinking or any number of foolish things." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled, before draining his cup as the others did the same. Bilbo could tell that they had been holding back for his sake, as the ale poured in earnest now. After the soup came a salad and someone started singing, it took a moment for the others to join in and Bilbo listened with a smile to the dwarves, as they sang in their tongue. "What are you singing?"

"An old courting song, where the friends of the people courting extol their virtues." Thorin replied and blushed at a particular verse.

"Oh now you have to tell me what that was about."

"Uncle is as hard as rock and as long as a stalactite, you shall quiver with his might." Kili said and then they switched to common, as Thorin got redder and redder, as they extolled the virtue of one particular part of his anatomy, as Bilbo tried hard not to laugh. Then they went onto his thighs, knees, legs and finally feet.

"So it starts at the head and goes all the way down the body?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, then the desert was served, a variety of cakes and pies appeared on the table. "I see." Bilbo said and felt his own face color. "Why is your language a secret to those not dwarven?"

"Because it is important to us and others treated the tongue lightly in the past." Thorin said.

"I see, I'd like to learn it at some point in time, I find it to be very beautiful." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"Perhaps, in time you will." Thorin offered and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you for saying that at least, I know how hard it would be to even consider it." Bilbo said and rested his hand on Thorin's, he ate some of a cake, before realizing how exhausted he was. "I am sorry, but I must excuse myself." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"You must be tired from your journey." Thorin said.

"Indeed I am, though this was very pleasant." Bilbo replied, before standing and walking back to his bedchamber. He undressed, getting into his nightgown and sleeping pants, before getting into bed.

Several hours later he was awoken by a loud moaning. He got up and went outside, outside his rooms the sound stopped, he supposed that the heavy stone doors prevented it from getting any further. He frowned wondering where the sound was coming from, for it was a sound of pain and fear, rather than one of pleasure. He went back inside and followed the sound to a door and opened it, he went inside the room and stared. Thorin was asleep, but it wasn't a restful one, the dwarf tossed and turned, moaning and crying out. Bilbo hesitated in the doorway a moment, before deciding that he would try to wake Thorin if he could and comfort him if he couldn't. He was surprised that Thorin hadn't woken himself yet, with the loudness of his nightmare.

Bilbo went over to the bed, gently shaking Thorin's shoulder, then shaking harder as the dwarf didn't stir, by shaking his shoulder he was touching his hair Bilbo realized. However the touch seemed to calm Thorin somewhat, although he did not waken. Hesitantly Bilbo reached out and gently stroked Thorin's hair. Thorin sighed, before turning in his sleep and catching Bilbo's hand in his arms. Bilbo tried to free himself, then he tried to wake Thorin, when neither was effective, he kicked off his shoes, determining he had no other choice but to stay until Thorin woke.

He got under the blankets, dreading the questions in the morning, before falling asleep, deciding it wasn't so bad to sleep next to the dwarf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilbo awoke the next morning and was tremendously relieved that Thorin had shifted in the night and was still asleep. He quietly left the bed and went next door, before starting to freak out about what happened and what would have happened if Thorin had seen him. Yet he knew that he had done the right thing, the only thing he could have done, as no one deserved nightmares like Thorin had. Still several minutes after Bilbo had left, Thorin started moaning again, Bilbo stared at the door, uncertain of what to do, unable to stand the sound of anyone in pain.

He decided to try to wake Thorin, perhaps since it was morning it would be easier now. He went to the room next door and gently shook Thorin's shoulder. He was very glad that his people had quick reflexes as Thorin lashed out at him, fighting him off. "Thorin, Thorin please its Bilbo, its alright, you are alright." Bilbo assured as he tried again to get Thorin to wake, but a moment later Thorin did of his own accord, lunging up in bed and grasping at something, as if searching for a sword.

"What are you doing in my rooms?" Thorin demanded. "Get out!" He roared and Bilbo nearly turned and fled. Thorin looked wild, as though his nightmares had changed him from what Bilbo remembered of the dwarf, to the dwarf before him that looked half unhinged. Still the hobbit took a deep breath and looked into Thorin's eyes.

"Not when you need me."

"I'm not some little boy to talk of night terrors." Thorin said.

"I know that we just met, but at least let me stay with you till you can think properly. Then we can talk this through, like the reasonable rational adults that we are." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, as Bilbo sat in a chair across from the bed, Thorin calmed his breathing and frowned at Bilbo.

"I don't like you being here. I don't like you being in my personal quarters." Thorin said and Bilbo felt hurt temporarily, before realizing that the wasn't quite ready to be in Thorin's quarters anyway.

"In a year, we will be doing much more than being in one another's personal quarters." Bilbo pointed out. "I know that we are near strangers, but what kind of hobbit would I be, if I allowed for someone to suffer through those dreams. I would be unable to sleep, because of listening to your misery."

"Well then you will get little sleep, I have them every time I close my eyes. Sometimes during the day I might escape the memories, but they dog me during night. It does not concern you and I am used to it." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him, not sure what having such nightmares night after night would do to someone. Each night Thorin, who so many people depended on, had to fight for his life against shadow monsters and ghosts from his past. Even during the day, he wasn't safe from such memories.

"I have some folk remedies that might help, have you ever tried natural methods of staying asleep?" Bilbo asked and Thorin frowned.

"How can you know that I drink so much that it causes me to sleep through the night, regardless of my nightmares?"

"I didn't know, I just guessed." Bilbo said. "Will you try the natural remedies I know?"

"What are they?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Different herbs calm the mind and the body, I tend to drink tea before bedtime, it always makes me sleepy and calm."

"I doubt something as simple as tea would help with my nightmares."

"Perhaps not, perhaps you could talk about them, not with me but with others that lived through the same experiences you did? You seem very close..."

"No, I am their king I will not trouble them with such."

"Well I could try to listen to what you have been through and try to comfort you. Yet I don't have any experience of what you have seen, or done, having never been through a battle."

"How do you know what I was dreaming of?" Thorin asked and Bilbo put his hand over Thorin's own.

"It was clear to me, when you lashed out at me, like I was your enemy." Bilbo said dryly and Thorin looked horrified.

"There is no way that you are waking me, I won't have you be hurt."

"I won't, I have fast reflexes and I know you won't deliberately harm me. Even if something happens, it's my own fool fault and none of yours, so I won't have you blaming yourself." Bilbo told Thorin. "Why would you make it so you don't wake up, regardless of how bad the dreams are?"

"I need rest and every night I have those dreams, if I could wake, I would be unable to sleep again, without drinking until I stay asleep."

"Its not healthy for you to drink like that."

"Its not healthy for me to be sleep deprived either, the way I see it there are two choices. Either I drink and can sleep, or I don't and am sleep deprived. I am willing to try your remedy out of respect for our new relationship, but I doubt highly that it will do much good." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"At least give it a try." Bilbo offered, it was much too soon to be offering to share a bed with Thorin, but he remembered how Thorin had been peacefully asleep when Bilbo awoke. He wondered why his presence in the room would do anything to calm the dwarf and dispel his nightmares, but the fact remained that it had. Therefore he would go back to Thorin's bedchamber and help him if he could.

"With the understanding that if I have a nightmare, I can go back to drinking, as I can't spend the night waking every few minutes." Thorin said and Bilbo hesitated a moment, before nodding.

"That sounds fair." Bilbo said and Thorin looked relieved.

"What time is it?" Thorin asked and yawned. "Having you staying next door sooths me, I don't think I've been this well rested in years." Bilbo smiled.

"I think it's seven in the morning." Bilbo said and Thorin cursed.

"I usually wake up much earlier than that, I requested that breakfast be served at six thirty, and the entire council must be waiting."

"As you wait for them on a daily bases, I believe that they will forgive you your tardiness, regardless we should get ready." Bilbo said and turned before leaving the room. He got dressed quickly and knocked on the door to Thorin's rooms.

"Come in." Thorin said and held out a large coin purse to Bilbo. "This is your monthly stipend, I thought that you might want to get some clothing for when it gets colder, those waistcoats won't do at all for the colder weather."

"I brought several cold weather waistcoats with me, you could see it and determine if it's warm enough. It's always been fine for winters in the Shire, but I understand how winters might be colder in the mountain, then they are in the Shire." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, he went to Bilbo's room and was pleased by the warmness of Bilbo's waistcoats.

"I suggest that you get at least one fur coat just in case the winter is particularly cold, it can go over your waistcoat and keep you fairly warm throughout the winter." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, what Thorin said made sense. Bilbo walked with Thorin to the dining hall and sat down in his seat which was slightly smaller than Thorin's though no less ornate. The dwarves in the dining hall stared at him, before Thorin began the meal. Breakfast was less formal than the night before, much less formal Bilbo learned. The first time someone passed a plate over his head, he gasped in surprise, but then noticed that it was a common practice, Thorin fended the plates up and down the table, sometimes people would pass plates overhead, as someone on the opposite side was passing them across the table. Everyone talked over one another and it was loud and boisterous.

Bilbo realized that he liked this way of dining better than the way he was used to, when meals were spent in silence, or near silence. There was just one conversation per table, instead of half a dozen and it was so much less lively than what Bilbo was used to. "We can be a bit rowdy." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Now you warn me, you must think the dining practices of my people to be stifling." Bilbo said and the entire table laughed.

"We don't mind dining that way from time to time." Balin said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Maybe every once in a while, I could cook a meal for you and we could just have one conversation rather than half a dozen, admittedly it's hard for me to follow it all." Bilbo said and the table laughed again

"You aren't supposed to follow it all, just follow the conversation you are involved in." Bofur advised and Bilbo nodded.

He spent the rest of the meal listening and once it was over, he went with six other guards down to the marketplace. He was fascinated by the market, there were so many things on offer, and many more objects that Bilbo even knew existed. Someone could quite easily be lost in the warrens and side streets of the marketplace, his guards had to double as his guards. They showed him to the best tailor in the city and he chose a color for fur and the cloth that would go under it, he decided to get two, which to his surprise despite the high price the tailor named and Bilbo bargained with him for a slightly less outrageous fee, he still had a large amount of gold left. Next he went to the artisans market and bought yarn and the tools he needed to shape the wood. He was in addition to a master knitter, a master woodcarver and a master cook as hobbits considered things. He decided not to bring his woodworking tools with him on the journey, as it was easy enough to buy more tools in Erebor. He bought his tools and a box to keep them in, as well as a woodworking table and a stool for the table. He then bought wood in a variety of shapes and sizes, before going into the food markets. He bought several jars and baskets to put them in, before buying the ingredients for baking. He also bought ingredients to make jam, as it seemed that dwarves preferred flavored paste to jams, or possibly never learned how to make it. He then walked back up to his rooms, the guards and merchants carrying what he had purchased with them. Bilbo set up the worktable chair and tools, before going into the room he was using as a kitchen.

Eventually Bilbo planned to make the kitchen better suit his needs, at the moment he was using two simple tables as no one had created a kitchen in the extra room before. He supposed that its original purpose had been a bedroom, but when Bilbo arrived the room had been empty. He had requested several tables to be brought in, until he could make some proper cabinets. He spent the majority of the day making and canning jam, he made enough to last himself and several others through till the next year. He then cleaned out the large pot and stored the jam on one of the tables, the cabinets too had yet to be made.

He then walked somewhat tired but content with his day's work back to the dining hall, to discover everyone was waiting for him. "I'm sorry." Bilbo apologized.

"Its quite alright, we weren't waiting long, I would have sent a messenger if it was necessary. In future we tend to eat dinner around eight in the evening and lunch at twelve or one, depending on what the council deliberates on that day." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, Thorin looked exhausted, but he wasn't drinking and Bilbo realized he had forgotten to buy the herbs.

"I'm sorry I forgot all about the herbs today." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"Its alright, I'll go back to the ale for tonight and we can try your home remedies tomorrow." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. Bilbo didn't drink that night, but watched as Thorin emptied cup after cup of ale, it seemed perfectly normal to the other dwarves, some drank just as much as Thorin did. Bilbo supposed that drinking was simply a part of their culture, as even Thorin's young nephews were in their cups. Bilbo had no right to demand that they stop drinking, he decided. Bilbo was a bit surprised that he hadn't noticed how drunk Thorin was the night before, but then he supposed Thorin could have had more ale after Bilbo had gone to bed. Once the meal was finished, Bilbo helped Thorin get back to his rooms, the dwarf swayed on his feet.

"Can you get your overcoat off by yourself?" Bilbo asked and Thorin frowned.

"As I'm seeing two of you, I don't think I can." Thorin said and let out a belch. Bilbo held back a sigh, before he took off Thorin's overcoat and shoes.

"Can you manage the rest?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, but considering the way he was listing to the side Bilbo doubted it. "How about this, I'll close my eyes and help you."

"I'm used to getting myself into nightclothes when drunk." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"If you sure you can manage on your own."

"I am." Thorin said and Bilbo could tell it was a matter of pride for the dwarf. Bilbo went to the next room and realized that he didn't have enough oil lamps. He went outside the royal quarters and asked one of the guards where the oil lamps were stored. The guard went with him to where they were stored and Bilbo selected several lamps. He wasn't tired and so he decided to do some woodworking for a while.

He started on the cabinet before Thorin's nightmares again disturbed his work. He couldn't focus on his woodworking while Thorin was being tormented by his own mind. Bilbo changed into his nightgown and went next door. He doubted that Thorin would wake, considering the state he was in that evening. Still in case he did, he could...well Bilbo didn't have a clear explanation for doing what he was, save that it helped Thorin and Thorin was to be his husband, therefore it was his duty to help him if he could.

Bilbo went into Thorin's room and curled up next to Thorin, wrapping one of his arms around the dwarf, who settled as Bilbo stroked his hair with the other, gently and reassuringly. He left one hand curled around a lock of hair. Thorin sighed and relaxed into a more restful sleep. Bilbo listened to Thorin's loud drunken snoring, as he too fell into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next few weeks Bilbo was too busy to get together the proper herbs to try to help Thorin get to sleep naturally. In any event cuddling next to the dwarf had shifted from duty to something Bilbo enjoyed. In fact without his snoring Bilbo wondered if he might have trouble sleeping. Thorin looked much younger than he had when he had first met Bilbo, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Bilbo could understand how having such images in your mind replaying night after night could wear down a man. He also now doubted the effectiveness of the remedy, but he needed Thorin to invite him into his room, before he could keep the nightmares away entirely.

Bilbo knew that he was most likely going to be caught eventually, but he found that he didn't care since he was helping Thorin and it was his duty as Thorin's intended to see to his well being, as it was Thorin's to see to Bilbo's. So Bilbo finally decided to ask Thorin if they might share a bed and spend more time together. He didn't want to begin a sexual relationship with Thorin, until he knew him a lot better than he did now. However getting to know Thorin was hard, he knew little things about the dwarf now, but it wasn't enough for Bilbo, as he started to like what he did know.

Thorin was devoted to his nephews and to his sister who was do to arrive any day from Erebor. In fact Thorin had almost made his sister Bilbo's traveling companion, before deciding against it do to the supposed timid nature of his intended. Bilbo laughed at what the dwarves thought of his race, although some of the things they thought were true.

Today was the day, Bilbo decided, the day he would ask both things of Thorin. "Thorin, I'm lonely being alone all day and I feel as though I've had little to no time to you. I also spend my nights alone and I would rather spend them with you as my room feels cavernous."

"I would love to spend more time with you and to have you in my bed, but I am a very busy man Bilbo and I'm not sure that it would be appropriate."

"I know that, I understood what I was getting into when I agreed to marry you. I want to get to know the man I am to marry and not do it in the company of a hundred other dwarves and thirteen of his closest friends and family. I want us to spend some time alone together, eventually we are to be lovers and I want us to know each other, truly know each other before that happens. In any event I wasn't asking to have sex with you, merely to sleep with you."

"I would like to sleep next to you as well, but you know the sort of dreams I suffer, first I want you to bind my arms to make sure I don't lash out at you in my sleep."

"No Thorin, we won't do any such thing, I trust you not to hurt me, and you never have before. When I've woken you when the nightmares get particularly bad." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. "In any event I want you to sit with me in my kitchen and eat my food. Its a serious part of hobbit tradition to cook for one another."

"I'm afraid I know nothing of cooking."

"Then you can help me to chop at some point, afterwards we could eat the meal together." Bilbo offered and Thorin nodded.

"I would like it, so I finally get to see your kitchen?" He asked, Bilbo had kept Thorin out of it, as he wanted Thorin to see it when it was finished and not a work in process. "Do you need any more gold, before you get your stipend again?"

"I should have enough for the rest of the month, though I don't know what I'll do with it all after the kitchen is finished." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin.

"Different consorts have done different things with it, one created a clothing line, while another dedicated their time and money to public works. It is your gold, do whatever you want with it." Thorin said and shrugged.

"Well thank you for it, I suppose that we should go to breakfast now." Bilbo said, having no particular desire to leave the room and the small amount of time he had to be alone with Thorin, however he was also hungry.

"I suppose we do, I look forward to having dinner with you tonight." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled. They walked together in silence to the dining hall, Bilbo realized after the first few mornings they had spent time together that Thorin only showed who he was in private by necessity. In public he had to constantly be strong, unyielding and a king his people could count upon. In private he was still stubborn and taciturn, but also laughed more readily and was more willing to talk of himself and his interests outside of being king.

Bilbo took his usual place at the table and waited for Thorin to serve himself, before taking some of the food. As ever everyone was talking over each other and Bilbo wasn't sure of what conversation he should be following, as Thorin remained silent throughout the meal. After they were done eating, Bilbo decided to go down into the market again, he hadn't been back since he had gotten his cloak and asked for the wood deliveries.

He went first to the market stalls and found the herbs he needed, although they were all separate. The clerk watched with interest, as Bilbo calculated what he needed and measured the dried herbs carefully. "I haven't been sleeping well and this tea always helps me." Bilbo said and smiled at the clerk, before paying for the herbs and mixing them together. He then went to the market and bought food for the dinner he would make for Thorin. Suddenly as he put the fish into a carry bag, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Without a moment's thought he dove to the cobblestones, as a knife went over his head and was deflected by one of his guards. Instantly they closed ranks around him as several people shouted in Khudzul, Bilbo stared up at one of his guards, before starting to stand, the guard shook his head and Bilbo nodded. More guards arrived, as he felt the anger of the crowd, they were angry with him, but Bilbo had no idea as to why they would be.

He stared as a guard pulled him to his feet and they left the market quickly behind them, the sound of boots hitting cobblestone and angry and frightened screaming filling his ears. All Bilbo could see was a sea of black uniforms with the blue and red lapels, signifying the difference between market guards and royal guards. He felt his fear trying to choke his breath, to turn him into nothing more than a frightened animal and steal his reason from him. He stood still, standing his ground, as the guards yelled at him to continue moving.

"No I have just as much right to go to the market as everyone else." Bilbo said. "I am not moving until you explain what this is about."

"Some are mad because you are seldom seen and when you are, it is always with your guards, so they cannot approach you. Others are angry that you would sully the royal line and those are the ones that will turn violent."

"Oh within a few generations, they will be just as dwarves as the rest of their kin. Or at least that's the way it was for my family, except with hobbit traits instead of dwarves. " At the guards puzzled look, Bilbo felt baffled. "My great grandfather was a dwarf, I thought everyone knew that and that's why I was chosen to go to Erebor in the first place." Bilbo said and frowned.

"We had no idea, if the council knew of such they hid It.."

"Its not a secret, hobbits love children, regardless of their ancestry or parentage." Bilbo said and smiled. "Though through the years the dwarves traits have diminished, beyond a certain desire for adventure, a love of making things and having to shave twice a day I'm pretty much like any other hobbit."

"You shave?" The guard demanded scandalized and Bilbo nodded.

"Grows like a weed if I don't and tickles something horrible."

"Stop shaving."

"Why? It would bother me to no end and I'm fine with the way my chin is now thanks all the same. I have a right to decide what I look like after all."

"Because to cut or shave is a mark of shame within dwarves society."

"And constantly scratching your face is deemed to be attractive?" Bilbo demanded and put his hands on his hips, as he felt the small hairs on his chin bristle with indignation, making him want to scratch at them. "Of course Great grandmother Lilly had to fall in love with a Long beard." Bilbo continued to scratch.

"You are part Long beard?" The guard asked and Bilbo nodded distractedly.

"Yes, the clan name is Halin, but we haven't kept in touch, not that much interest on either side I'm afraid." Bilbo said and shrugged. "Hobbit and dwarves culture is very different after all and our Halin kinsman never knew quite what to do with us. One would visit every once in a while and be hosted by my family, but other than that, we rarely if ever meet." Several of his guards stared at him as Bilbo saw a dwarfling in danger of being trampled by the crowd. Quickly he grabbed the child and smiled down at the crying little boy. "Are you alright lad?" Bilbo asked as the boy cried in his arms, shaking like a leaf and filling Bilbo with a fury he had never before known.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN A CHILD?" Bilbo demanded angrily and the shouting stopped, as the people stared at him. "THIS LITTLE ONE WAS NEARLY TRAMPLED BY YOUR FOOLISHNESS, IF YOU MUST PROTEST MY EXISTANCE, AT LEAST MAKE SURE YOUR CHILDREN ARE SAFE FIRST." He glared at the crowd, as the boy pressed against his robes.

"That's my son, I've been looking everywhere for him." A dwarf's woman said as the same time the boy cried out for her. Bilbo stared down at the child, before handing him over to the woman, who cradled the distraught child in her arms. Bilbo had never before felt the rage his family talked of, the rage that turned them into unseeing fighters, as they became a weapon for the Valar. Bilbo had believed that the stories of berserkers in his family line had been just that, tales told to little children to encourage them to hold their tempers, however now his vision was turning red and he felt his hands draw out his sword at a distance. He roared out his challenge and the guards stared at him wide eyed, disbelievingly as he ran forward and attacked a man that had been hiding in the shadows.

" _ **How dare you try to harm one of my son's?**_ " Bilbo felt the words pour from his mouth and felt his body attack the dwarf. " _ **He is my fighter, more than you ever shall be. You are no son of mine, there shall be no halls for you, as you fight against your brother and attempt to spill his blood, you will never receive the rest you seek, you are in disgrace, you are not worthy of me, nor the gifts I gave you. I call on you Arindos and name you outcast."**_ Bilbo stared at his sword as it burned bright red and Bilbo struck the terrified dwarf across the face with it. The rune stood out clearly for all to see, as the thing that watched through Bilbo's eyes glared down at the dwarf who had fallen to its knees.

" _ **Please all father I did not know."**_

 _ **"That is no excuse, you are anthemia, from this day forward, as are all my children that seek to slay others of their clan."**_ Not Bilbo glared at the dwarf, without a hint of pity in his eyes. " _ **Those that wished to harm their kinsman step forward, I know who you all are and I will not hunt you down, if you make me your punishment will be worse than you can imagine.**_ " Not Bilbo glared coldly at the crowd as four others stepped forward and one by one he struck them with the sword, he tried to get his arms to work, tried to get control of his body, but his body refused to obey him.

 _"I will be gone soon little one, first the guilty must be punished, then I shall leave. I have no desire to stay forever in the head of only one of my children. "_ ** _Although he is also of another race, my fighter has dwarves blood within him and a dwarves soul. He is my warrior and those that seek to harm him will receive no mercy, no forgiveness. They will receive only my blade of justice and their last sight will be of my blade. He is a protector of my children, as his family have been for generations and he will not be harmed, or else I swear by the earth and sky, I will end your existence."_** Bilbo felt the presence leave him, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the ground with a thud.

When he awoke next, it was back in his own bedroom, he had no idea of how much time had passed. He felt exhausted, dizzy, nauseated, and hungry and his entire body hurt horribly. He groaned and a hand came to his head with a cold cloth. "Bilbo?" Thorin's voice seemed to echo loudly in Bilbo's ears, Bilbo groaned again.

"Thirsty, hungry, everything hurts." Bilbo said and felt the king's hand pat his arm.

"I am sorry that you are hurting, what do you remember?" He asked.

"The child, is he alright?" Bilbo demanded bolting upright, before lying back down, as the room spun.

"He is fine, but you turned into a messenger for the all father, why didn't you tell me you had dwarves blood. That your family could relay messages from the All Father?"

"I thought you knew, that's why you requested someone descended from the Took family."

"I requested that my betrothed be a descended from the Took and partial to men, because your kinsmen are known for being stronger and more adventurous than most hobbits. I did not want someone that would cater to my ever whim, but rather someone who would challenge me." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, before frowning when he felt the hair on his face.

"How long have I been out?" Bilbo demanded as he touched his face.

"Two weeks." Thorin replied. "I attempted to go to council, but it was clear to everyone that I could not concentrate on my work, with you injured, so my sister sons are seeing to the council until you are better."

"You care that much for me?" Bilbo asked and smiled shyly as Thorin blushed slightly.

"You are to be my consort, the barer of my children how can I not care for you? I know we do not know one another well yet, but I hope that may come in time." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him in return.

"I am sure that we will get to know one another in time, I care for you as well." Bilbo said and patted Thorin's hand. "Are there any herbs that I might take for the pain."

"Of course, Oin?" Thorin asked and Bilbo winced as it felt like someone had stabbed a dagger into his head.

"I'm not entirely sure of the dosage, but I believe that this should be enough." Oin said and gave Bilbo some tea to drink, he gulped it down and frowned as the pain disappeared but his head felt like it was full of cotton.

He giggled at the thought of having a head full of cotton and reached out playing with one of Thorin's braids, watching it as it swung back and forth. "Ya hair is pretty." Bilbo giggled again. "Pretty hair."

"How much did you give him?" Thorin demanded and Oin frowned.

"A little too much I think, it's hard to get the proportions correct." Oin replied.

"You know if you frown like that it might be stuck."

"What might be stuck?" Thorin asked amused.

"Your face, you frown too much, your smile is pretty I like it when you smile." Bilbo said and Thorin felt the corners of his mouth curve up as if of their own accord. "You are so pretty, my pretty dwarf." Bilbo said and his eyes started to drift close.

"Have some broth first Bilbo, then you can sleep." Someone suggested and a mug was passed into his hands. He frowned as the mug seemed to be four and he had no idea of where to put his lips. He tried the one on the middle and managed to press the mug to his mouth, drinking the broth however proved to be a challenge. He managed it, but not without some spilling down his cheeks, before Thorin wiped them with a napkin.

"Than' uoou." Bilbo said and yawned, before lying down in bed and closing his eyes once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bilbo woke to the sound of Thorin's snoring and the slow up and down movement of his head. He smiled softly and yawned, feeling better than he had in weeks. He wasn't sure for a moment why he was moving up and down, before realizing that his head was pillowed on Thorin's chest, the dwarf had wrapped his arms around him in sleep. It was a very intimate position, something that Bilbo imagined married couples would share, but he found that he liked it too much to move, despite that Thorin might find it embarrassing or something that he wasn't ready for.

Then again Thorin had been very attentive to Bilbo in the weeks since his illness. The king had been very concerned for his well being and Bilbo had overheard several arguments over Thorin's duties. Thorin had spoken in Khuzdul in reply, but Bilbo hadn't missed the fury in his tone, as he spoke to Balin. In fact the king had almost been territorial of Bilbo, refusing to let anyone care for him, other than Thorin himself.

Bilbo blushed at the memory of Thorin taking him to the toilet when he had been too weak to go to the bathroom himself. Bilbo had drawn the line at Thorin seeing him naked however, insisting that a healer help him to bathe when it became necessary. Bilbo realized that he could most likely finally have a bath today, his hair felt horrible, despite Thorin brushing and caring for it repeatedly.

Bilbo scratched at his short beard; it still was slightly itchy particularly as his head was resting on Thorin's hairy chest. Thorin grunted as he moved, his arms tightening around Bilbo. Bilbo froze until Thorin started to snore again. Bilbo saw the circles under Thorin's eyes, the dwarf had exhausted himself caring for Bilbo and Bilbo had been too weak to prevent him from doing so.

The door eased open and a servant stared at Bilbo, who smiled in return, before putting a finger to his lips over Thorin's arms. The servant nodded, leaving the dwarf king to sleep. Bilbo slowly eased from the bed, being careful not to disturb Thorin, by doing it slowly.

Thorin muttered something in his sleep his hands grabbing at air, before Bilbo placed a pillow between them and Thorin sighed before clutching the pillow to him in sleep. Bilbo then finally managed to get off the bed and walked to his room. He got out his clothing for the day; he'd have to have a tailor make him some more waistcoats soon, or perhaps something in the dwarven style. He took the clothes to the bathroom and started a bath, watching as the bathtub filled, before adding some spicy scented bubble bath to the tub. He then sank into the water with a sigh and started scrubbing his skin. After his skin was clean, he washed his hair and beard, frowning at the length of both.

He finished washing them and braided them in the same way he'd been taught to braid his more peculiar cousin's hair growing up. His cousins had taught him how the braids meant something and how he could put many meanings into his hair. He put in the braids for wellness, caring and strength into his hair, braiding them into his short beard.

He then buttoned his waistcoat and patted the clothing to ensure it wasn't wrinkled. He then moved to the door of his room and opened it. Several guards stood outside and stared at him, Bilbo smiled at them in return. "King Thorin is still resting, I don't want to disturb him, but I was wondering if I could have something to eat, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course your highness." The guard said and Bilbo frowned slightly.

"I prefer to be addressed as Bilbo, or if you must Mister Baggins."

"Is that not your unmarried name?"

"Yes, but I'd feel ridiculous if you called me Mister Bilbo, let alone your highness. Hobbits do not have a royal family, or royalty for that matter. It makes me feel strange to be addressed in such a manner." Bilbo told the guard and he nodded, one of the guards ran off and Bilbo smiled. "Perhaps I should have a healer look me over, before starting my day as well. I don't want anyone to argue that I'm not ready to do what I want."

"You should not over tax yourself, you could cause your condition to worsen."

"I feel fine though, I had a headache still yesterday, but I feel normal enough today and I don't want to spend yet another day in bed."

"It is better to be safe than sorry, not much is known of Mahaul's Warriors, but generally after the weakness subsides there is little cause for worry. Still the King would not be pleased, if we were to let you go about your day, without first seeing a healer."

"I already suggested that a healer be called, I'm not foolish despite what some people seem to think." Bilbo said and turned. "I will wait for the healer to come in my rooms." Bilbo stated and the guards nodded, he returned to his sitting room and went over to the bookshelves. To his surprise several books in Took's tongue were, written, but they seemed to be written upside down and backwards. He took out one on etiquette and flipped it around to the correct angle, before reading. The words were normal, but what they said was not, it was completely and utterly nonsense. He frowned wondering why someone would write a book like that, but then he remembered the strange way in which the book had been oriented and started at the beginning of the book. Here he could read normally, if slowly, as each word had to be read in the opposite direction for that he was used to.

The book however was fascinating and Bilbo found it was showing him the different braiding styles and explaining about each one. Bilbo had gotten through twenty pages when the healer arrived and stared at Bilbo who smiled, setting down the book, as someone arrived with a bowl full of broth. "I'd prefer something more filling, I've had nothing but broth for too long." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf who had brought the soup.

"Perhaps some yogurt or something equally easy on the stomach."

"That's not necessary, once a hobbit recovers from illness, we sort of bounce back, I want a normal breakfast. I feel absolutely fine and I'm hungry, yogurt would not be satisfying to me." The guard looked between the healer and him, before the healer nodded.

"If you are sick however..."

"If I am sick it is my own fault." Bilbo said with a smile. "I feel fine, how can I prove so to you, so I might go out as I wish to, without causing a kingdom wide incident?"

"You have just recovered, let me insure that there is no lasting damage, then perhaps you may leave. Still if you feel ill at all, you should return to your quarters."

"I will." Bilbo said. "Perhaps you might explain to me why the lettering on these pages is so skewed?"

"Skewed, it is perfectly normal, although how you can read..."The healer said something in Khuzdul and Bilbo frowned.

"Repeat that slowly please." Bilbo said and imagined how the words would sound backwards. " **The father tongue...My...kin...have...a...similar...language."**

"Why is your speech so slow then?"

"The way it is spoken is backwards from the way I was taught, likewise the writing is upside down and backwards. As to why I learned khudzul from my mother's family, I'm part dwarven. I can only guess that my ancestor wished to pass his language onto his children, though why he taught us the words backwards is something I don't know."

"Then do you have a true name?" The healer asked curious.

"I have three names, but I only share one with those that I don't consider important to me. Bilbo is only my hobbit name, I also have a **kinship name and a deep name."** Bilbo smiled as the words became easier to say. It was still slower than he would have liked.

"A last name, like Baggins?" The healer asked apparently fascinated.

"No a traditional name, from my dwarven forefathers." Bilbo replied. "That is all I will say about such matters, now are you going to check me over?" Bilbo asked and the healer nodded, he examined Bilbo and found him to be in good health.

"You can go out, but you should take it easy if you start to tire."

"I will, as I said before." Bilbo said as his food arrived, he smiled, before digging into it, barely remembering his manners, he felt starving. He finished the entire plate and smiled, giving it back to the servant and standing. He wrote a short note to Thorin, placing it beside the King's bedside table, before leaving the royal wing. He walked down to the market; he wanted to make a special meal for Thorin to thank him for taking such good care of him.

He decided that he would make traditional courting food from his mother's side of the family, he wondered briefly if the recipes passed down had been dwarven originally. He bought salt surprised and delighted that there was a salt merchant, though the merchant insisted that he buy the most expensive kind. He also bought the ingredients to make chicken turnovers and fish soup. He also bought the ingredients to make a pie for desert. He then started towards the clothing market, as he heard a child crying. He frowned looking around, until he found a small child huddled by a stall.

" **Little one what is wrong?"**

 **"Can't find mama! I'm lost!"**

 **"I will help you find your Mama, where was she last?"**

 **"At the seamstress's stall, I saw a kite and followed it."**

 **"I see, perhaps we might go faster if I carry you, would that be alright?"** Bilbo asked and the little boy nodded, Bilbo handed his purchases to one of the guard and picked the small child up, patting his back soothingly. " **There now it will be fine, you will see, we will find your mama."** Bilbo promised the distraught child, comforting him, as he walked through the street. The child had exhausted himself and fell asleep shortly after Bilbo took him into his arms, Bilbo smiled down at the sleeping child and he thought of having a child of his own, with Thorin's hair and his eyes. He frowned as he realized that he wanted that child, wanted to have Thorin's children. Somehow in the last two months he had grown to want Thorin's children. Bilbo nearly dropped the baby, as fire blazed through his veins. He had been given the blessing of the goddess, he groaned softly, shifting the child slightly in his arms. The goddess did not care about how convenient her blessing might be. He shifted the child in his arms, his heat making every minute away from his chosen mate agony. As that was what Thorin was now, his subconscious had chosen the dwarven king and the rest of his body had responded accordingly. Now he could either accept the blessing of the goddess, or endure his heat, which would last for days, if ignored. In addition it would be twice as hard for him to conceive again as the goddess did not like to have her blessings rejected and would not be as generous with them, to one that spurned them.

The next thirty minutes seemed like torture to Bilbo and he sighed in relief as he found the woman who was looking for her child.

"I have your child." Bilbo told her and she rushed to him, gently taking the child from his arms.

"Thank you." The woman said and Bilbo smiled.

" **You are welcome."** Bilbo said and left the markets, walking quickly back to the royal quarters and to Thorin. He wasn't ready for this despite what his body might be ready for. Still he wanted the baby, he could not stop wanting his child. He stared at Thorin, as he woke.

"Bilbo what is that smell?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo smiled, only Thorin would smell his heat, the dwarf's eyes widened before they turned lustful.

"I need you to lay with me Thorin, please." Bilbo begged. "I need you."

"Of course." Thorin smiled at Bilbo. "I have enjoyed laying with you these past weeks."

"No Thorin, I mean LAY with me." Bilbo said.

"But we aren't wed, the courtship is un...completed."

"The goddess doesn't care about that Thorin, she has chosen to bless us." Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes widened, before he breathed Bilbo's scent in deeply and let out a grunt.

"I've never been so hard in my life, what is that smell?"

"Only my chosen can smell it, it is meant to help fertilize your seed in my soils so to speak. It causes a man to give more seed when he finishes inside of a hobbit in heat. It helps to ensure that the child will take root." Bilbo panted, taking off his waist coat hurriedly. He divested himself of his clothing and groaned. "Please Thorin take me, make me yours." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at Bilbo as he lay down on the bed shuddering from the fire raging within him.

Thorin took off his own clothing a second later, before stroking a hand down Bilbo's back and putting a finger inside his ass. Bilbo bucked against his finger and Thorin added another and another, until finally he sheathed himself inside of Bilbo and plunged against him. Bilbo whimpered, his hips bucking against Thorin's, as Thorin's own instincts raged at him to plow into Bilbo as hard as he could.

Their cries merged together as they came together again and again, neither one sure of how long they were lost in the fire of desire. Finally they both fell into an exhausted sleep, Thorin dragging the hobbit against him, before his eyes closed seemingly of their own accord.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bilbo groaned when he woke up, his ass was sore and it took a minute for him to recall his heat of the night before. He realized suddenly that in order for him to be in heat, Thorin had to love him, just as he loved Thorin. He hadn't realized that he loved Thorin, let alone knowing how to take the fact that Thorin loved him. He stared at the sleeping dwarf in shock, in five months they would be fathers, it seemed like such a short time from now. He stared for a moment longer, before he slipped from Thorin's arms.

" 'Il'o?" Thorin murmured.

"I'm just going to light some candles to the goddess." Bilbo assured Thorin, before he frowned, realizing that he didn't have any candles, he hadn't thought to pack any effigies as the whole betrothal had happened so fast.

"Mmm'k." Thorin said and turned over in the bed, Bilbo smiled, before going to the door. It was early in the morning but hopefully not to early to buy some small statues of Mahuel and the goddess and some candles.

He went to the market and the stone stalls, looking through them, until he found what he wanted. "The food you bought yesterday is stored in your cold box." One of the guards finally gathered the courage to talk to him. "What happened earlier?"

"It is not spoken of." Bilbo replied, paying for the two small statues and a mat to set them on. He then went to find candles. He sniffed each of them, before finding the ones he wanted and going to a place that sold dried flowers. He bought a large amount of them, surprising the stall tender.

He then went to a stall selling apple turnovers and bought five of them, eating them as he walked to the silversmith. "Do you have any thin silver wire?" Bilbo inquired and was given what he wanted.

After he got the silver he remembered the small stone basin and returned to his rooms. He set the alter on the table by his couch, striking a match and lighting the candle, before starting to pray to the goddess.

"All thanks to the Valar Yavannah and her many blessings, thank you mother for the life within me. Thank you for nurturing it and helping it to grow strong. All thanks to the Valar Mahuel thank you for making the life within me strong and safe. I thank the mother and the father of my forefathers for the gift of life, as it comes from my body and into this world." Bilbo intoned and set a sprinkling of wild flowers and copper wire on the stone alter. "Accept my offering as it is meant, a heart full of love, a hand full of happiness and a mind full of passion." Bilbo said before pouring wax onto the metal and lighting it on fire. The smell of burnt metal and flowers filled the room. "I come before you, a humble son, I ask for your blessing and hope for the life that grows within my body. I am thankful for the many gifts you give me, for the life I live and the love I have already for the child growing within me. Blessed be." Bilbo said, before blowing out the candles and watching as the metal melted and the flowers turned to ash. He scraped out the metal and placed in inside a jar. He then noticed that Thorin was watching him curiously.

"You never prayed before.

"Prayers to the goddess are often done after a heat, if there is a child I will continue to pray to her until they are born. I also pray to Aule as he is in part responsible for my creation and will aide in the creation of any children.

Thorin stared awkwardly at the floor. "I am sorry for last night, I was not myself."

"Of course you weren't Thorin, neither was I, the heat is nearly irritable." Bilbo said and smiled. "Now we'll have to wait a few weeks and see if it will take. We also need to start planning the wedding."

"Wedding?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"We should get married for the baby, if there is one, if not I'd still like to marry you."

"Baby?" Thorin asked before saying, "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do, the only reason our courtship to be a year was to insure that we were compatible. The goddess doesn't give her blessing without..."

"Without what?"

"Love between the two parties, in fact my heat wouldn't have started unless we both wanted it and loved each other." Bilbo said and Thorin looked like he'd been hit over the head with an axe.

"I love you." Thorin frowned. "Though I didn't know it until now, I know it to be true."

"I love you too, it's surprising to me as well." Bilbo said and smiled, before walking up to Thorin and kissing him, Thorin returned the kiss, before Bilbo went to work on the turnovers. "Can you stay to eat these, if not I can deliver some to the council chamber, I made enough for Fili and Kili as well."

"Thank you, the boys are always hungry, I will have to attend the council today, as I have been remiss in my duties lately." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"That's fine Thorin, I'd like to make dinner for you tonight though. Why don't you come back here at sunset and we can share a meal together."

"I would like that." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him in return.

"I'll bring the turnovers once they are done, don't let them yell too much alright, all that yelling can't be good for the health of some of those dwarves." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"How long have you been thinking that, I wonder my **Heart."**

"Long enough **Soil of all soils."** Bilbo said and Thorin looked shocked.

"You know the secret tongue?"

"I was taught a form of Khudzul by my mother's family." Bilbo said with a smile. "The two forms are backwards from each other, so at first I was unable to understand. I might be able to understand if you speak it slowly at first. I always loved languages and it should take me a little while to learn how to speak the tongue properly. I think my ancestor wished to share a form of his language with his decedents, in case any of them would wish to follow in his footsteps."

"You believe this dwarrow to have planned that far ahead?"

"No but I think he thought that someone in his family would eventually fall in love with a dwarf once more." Bilbo said and smiled. "That or he simply wished to share a form of his culture and heritage with his sons and daughters."

"He had both sons and daughters?"

"Seven in total, he caused quite the stir by fainting when the last came along and fainting once more when she was brought into the world."

"Its unheard of for my people to be blessed so many times."

"Hobbits have large families, though there tends to be more boys then girls within my family as well."

"So how many are in your extended clan?"

"Well most of the younger Tooks, though there is one branch of the family that doesn't have dwarven blood. I think there's seventy six, but I have been gone for a while now and children have a habit of making their way into the world."

"Seventy six?" Thorin demanded looking shocked. "How many years ago did your Great Grandfather meet your Great Grandmother?"

"Two hundred and forty three, my family celebrates their life and love, every anniversary. We see one another much more often then that, as the other hobbits consider us entirely too strange by half. I think its because we're a bit of a blend between dwarven and hobbit culture and social values to be honest. Then there is the wander lust that is also common among us, I always am hearing about one cousin or other getting into some sort of trouble. You should hear the stories that are told, I'm pretty sure that most are embellished slightly, but they are still very amusing and captivating." He grinned at Thorin. "I spent my childhood in the woods around the Shire looking for Elves, buried treasure and hoping to chance upon a traveling party of dwarves." Bilbo chuckled at the memory. "Mostly what I found was a good deal of mud, but luckily I never got seriously injured, though I did get lost a few times and my cousins had to track me down. Then again they are always pulling young lads and lasses from the forest." He added.

"Together?" Thorin questioned.

"Well how else do you know if they are meant for you?" Bilbo demanded. "We don't have sex lightly Thorin, to us it means that you are strongly committed to the one you are with. Still there is no harm in kissing away from prying eyes and in the Shire you can bet just about everyone is in everyone else's business. What was your own childhood like?"

"My childhood ended when the dragon came, I was still in my middle childhood, but everyone grew up fast." Thorin said and scowled. "Before that it was happy enough, my father was in charge of ensuring that I learned what I needed in order to be a good prince and king for my people. Though my siblings and I had many lessons there was also time to play and spend as a family. Particularly on rest days, when the council didn't meet and we could all be together. My favorite memories of those days is sitting on a sheepskin in front of the fire, holding my little sister in my arms, as my little brother sat in my mothers lap and she told us stories of our forefathers." Thorin said and smiled.

"I used to love stories as well, did you pretend to be the characters from the myths, or did you pretend you were a great hero yourself more?" Bilbo asked and Thorin grinned.

"I played many pretend games as all children do, I didn't stop until early adolescence, as my sister is fifteen years younger than myself and she roped me into many tea parties and the daring rescues of Princess Dis. Though sometimes she was the one being rescued and others at her insistence the rescuer." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled. "I had another brother, he was younger than me and much like Kili in temperament, he died before he truly had the chance to be a man." Thorin looked sad at the memory.

"If you wish to talk of him someday I will listen, if not that is fine too. I have trouble talking of my parents, because of how their lives ended as well. Still I make a cake for their every name day and celebrate their lives, not the manner in which they passed."

"If you would wish to talk of them, I would listen as well. Perhaps another time though, as I am already running late."

"Of course I will see you this evening and I'll drop off the turnovers when they are finished." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled at him, before taking his leave.

Bilbo spent the next several minutes making turnovers, before placing them into the oven. Once they needed to bake, he started to work on the hair beads he had carved several weeks previously. He finished most of the carving, by the time the turnovers were finished. He set them out to cool, before storing his tools and placing them in a basket, with several napkins.

He walked to the council hall and waited to be let in by the guard. He smiled at the dwarves who were all attempting to talk over one another, before setting the basket down in front of Thorin. He smiled at the King. "Thank you Bilbo, I missed breakfast, as I overslept." Thorin explained to the council.

"It wasn't any trouble, in fact I like making pastries." Bilbo said and grinned. "If you would like to cook with me sometime boys, or do something else together I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that." Fili said and Kili nodded. "Neither one of us has much skill in the kitchen, but I'd like to get to know you better."

"As would I, perhaps we could do something next rest day." Kili said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'll see you tonight Thorin." Bilbo said, before leaving them to their meeting. He returned to his rooms and started on the soup, as the chicken pie would be made later that afternoon. He then took out some silver and melted it down, before rolling the hair beads on it and leaving them to cool. He checked the base for the soup before leaving for the market, deciding to make a chocolate cake for desert instead of the apple pie he had planned on earlier. He took several of the turnovers with him, eating as he walked down to the market and bought what he needed to make a cake. Afterwards he found a place selling sheepskin rugs and bought one for his room.

He then went to the tailors and set to getting some robes and other loose fitting clothing made up, just in case he was pregnant. Heats didn't always produce a child and so he'd have to wait a few days to know for certain if the seed had taken root. In any case the clothes would be used eventually and the thought made Bilbo smile. Which lead his feet to the section of the market filled with things for children and babies. He liked looking at all the booths imagining his own children growing up. He couldn't resist buying a small green bear that smelled of lavender and was amazingly soft.

He smiled taking the bear with him and walking back to his rooms. He laid out the rug in front of the fire and considered his quarters, realizing how old the furniture was for the first time. It had been stuffed and upholstered in the blue that was prominent in both his and Thorin's quarters and Bilbo wondered if perhaps these were the same furnishings that were there before the fire, or ones that were very similar at least.

He decided that it didn't matter over much and that he would ask Thorin if there was anything he wanted for the nursery if it turned out he was in fact pregnant. He then went back to cooking and was finishing the icing on the cake, as Thorin walked in tired from his day at the council.

Bilbo grinned at the dwarven King and kissed him lightly on the lips, before helping him to take off his overcoat. "You bought a rug." Thorin said and smiled at Bilbo.

"Your story made me want one, I had one growing up as well and there's nothing like lying in front of a fire on a rug." Bilbo said. "I just finished cooking actually how was the council today?" Bilbo asked serving out the soup and some dwarven bread he'd bought at the market.

"It went very well, we have determined a strategy for digging out the remaining tunnels." Thorin said. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I bought the rug and what I needed for the cake at the market, and then I came back here and cooked." Bilbo said, wanting to save the rings for later. They ate in silence, Bilbo could tell Thorin was very tired and so didn't talk all that much. They had nearly finished their bowls of soup when Thorin spoke.

"This soup is actually very similar to a dwarven dish that is served at weddings, what did you use instead of salt?"

"I've always thought that the dish called for entirely too much salt." Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes widened.

"How much salt did you put in the soup?"

"Several handfuls, though the taste of the fish is stronger then the salt almost." Bilbo said and Thorin groaned.

"Salt is a powerful aphrodisiac to dwarves." Thorin admitted. "If I ate several handfuls, I'm not sure how long it will be before I soften."

"I suppose I could help with that, as you helped me." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Though it wasn't my intention to cause such a reaction."

"I know it wasn't you were very surprised when I told you." Thorin said. "Is there any more salt in the second dish you made?"

"Not as much as the first, but some, there isn't any in the cake though. Oh dear I just remembered that I put salt in the apple turnovers." Bilbo fretted and Thorin stared at him a moment, before he started laughing, Bilbo joined in as well.

"I thought it was the thought of you, which was making me hard most of the morning." Thorin admitted. "Though the boys wouldn't stop squirming either." He added and they both laughed again.

"Poor Fili and Kili, I shall avoid putting salt in the meals I cook in future, unless of course you want me to." Bilbo said.

"You naughty little cave bat." Thorin said affectionately. "We had better eat that cake in bed." He then added.

"But chocolate will get all over the sheets." Bilbo protested and Thorin laughed.

"I doubt the sheets will be useable come morning anyway and the servants always clean while you're away." He added and Bilbo frowned, then realized that the thought of eating cake in bed with Thorin was very enticing.

"Perhaps I should take what is left of the icing first." Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes widened as Bilbo grinned. "Can you wait to have me?" Bilbo asked running his fingers through Thorin's hair. "I've always wanted to try licking things off of my partner's body and now I finally have a chance."

"Wicked hobbit." Thorin groaned and Bilbo laughed, grabbing the bowl of icing from the kitchen.

"I suppose that is a yes then." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, they made their way to the bedroom. They both took off their clothes and Bilbo started tracing patterns on Thorin's skin, licking up the runes slowly as the dwarf moaned beneath him, finally he took Thorin's cock in his mouth and sucked at it, as he ran his fingers up and down Thorin's stomach and gripped Thorin's buttocks.

" **Heart...Gem...more...harder...** Bilbo!" Thorin cried out as he came and Bilbo smiled.

"You called." The hobbit asked grinning and licking chocolate smeared lips. "I was just so enjoying my snack, I think I might come back for more." He said and repeated the process all over again, only taking longer this time.

"Please **gem of all gems** I want inside you now, I can't stand this much longer." Thorin said and Bilbo chuckled.

"Very well." Bilbo said and smiled, laying down on the sheets, he was shocked when Thorin stuck some of the icing between his ass cheeks, but then all clear thought left his head, as Thorin licked inside of him and around him. Then Thorin was inside of him and nothing else existed other than their coming together. Bilbo felt his seed make the bed sticky as he came and Thorin followed shortly after. Thorin got off of him and frowned.

"Its hardening again." Thorin said and yawned. "But I'm too tired to do much about it and that cake looked very good. The worst of the effects of the salt should have passed.

"I want a bath." Bilbo said. "Lets eat in the tub." He added and Thorin grinned, as Bilbo drew a bath and Thorin took the plates into the room, pulling out a stone table that was beside the sink and placing it in the bath. They ate the cake and Bilbo wiped the crumbs from the table before washing his body. "I was wondering, that is if you wanted to..."

"Yes **Beloved?"** Thorin asked.

"If you would braid my hair." Bilbo blushed as he asked it and Thorin stared at him a moment, before smiling.

"I would be honored if you wore my braids, does it mean the same thing to you as it does to my kin?"

"Yes, our hair is only touched by our kin, or our lovers, I was taught traditional braiding styles as a boy." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, who stared in return, as Bilbo ducked his hair underwater one last time, before standing and wrapping himself in a towel. He dried off and smiled as Thorin got out of the tub as well, taking what was left of the cake with him, but leaving the plates and draining the tub. They both dried off and went to Bilbo's rooms where Bilbo sat down on the sheepskin in front of the fire. Thorin smiled before sitting down in the armchair as Bilbo rested against his knees.

Thorin gently started to braid Bilbo's hair. "Tell me a story."

"What sort of story?" Thorin asked.

"Tell me about your adventure, I know you took Erebor back from a dragon with only twelve others and help from a wizard, how did you manage it?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stiffened.

"I'd rather tell you a tale from our legends, then one about myself."

"I want to know about you and to truly know you, how can I do that if you won't tell me about yourself."

"My life has not been particularly fair or easy, I am not one of those heroes from myth. In fact I nearly doomed my friends and family, by falling for the lure of gold. It is a story that I am not proud of, nor do I have any desire to speak of it. If you wish to know about the expedition Ori would be happy to tell you, but it is too personal for me."

"If it bothers you to talk about it, tell me something of yourself that does not trouble you as much." Bilbo said and smiled. "We spoke earlier of our childhoods, or I heard you were a blacksmith for a time."

"I never particularly enjoyed traveling from town to town, I loved the craft, but not being beholden to others. All too often it felt like they were taking my work for granted and many looked down upon me, either for my blood or my birthright. My life has not been particularly happy, in fact most of it has been spent in simply struggling to survive. I don't wish for you to know much of my time in exile, or the time I spent in winning back the kingdom. I fear loosing your love now that I know I have it and I don't wish for you to think less of me."

"I wouldn't what you survived made you the man you are now, if you were simply some pampered king who had never known anything outside of Erebor, I wouldn't find you nearly as interesting or intriguing. More then that I think you are better for it to some degree, you know what its like to have to fight for your survival, you understand what it is like to depend only upon your skills and wits in order to survive. You know more what it is like to be like your people, because you were like them once. I want that for our children, I don't want them to never know what others strive for, though I would never wish them to go hungry or fear for your safety. I wish to know all of you Thorin, not your best qualities, or the sides you decide are safe to show me. You are my one, for me there shall never be another. I know I haven't had to endure anything like you have, that I am really just a simple hobbit from the Shire, still I wish to know you Thorin. Not whom you think you should be, not who you pretend to be for the sake of the crown, or my love. I wish to know the real you and share myself with you in return. If you do not wish to relive your memories because they are too painful for you, I won't press you, but if you are doing so because you are afraid of what I might think please don't. I will love you no matter what Thorin, I wish you to be yourself around me."

"I am myself around you Bilbo, perhaps more than around any other. Some other night I will feel ready to share my story, but you cannot tell your life's story in one night, or at least I cannot. I don't want to think of bad memories now, I wish to enjoy this night with you." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Alright, so what do you like to do? We've known each other for a month, but I don't know what your interests are."

"I enjoy music and I like to play the harp, or sing when I have the time. I also like to craft things with my hands, I perticularly enjoy blacksmithing, though I have little opportunity to do so now." Thorin said. "It is funny that now I could make anything I desire, I have no time to do so."

"I like wood carving, maybe we could turn one of the extra bedrooms into a workshop, with carving tools on one end and metal working ones on another. We could spend time together and do something we both enjoy."

"I get very focused in my work, I might forget that you are there, I might not be able to carry on a conversation."

"It is sometimes enough simply to be together." Bilbo said and smiled. "Anyway I get rather into my own projects as well." Bilbo chuckled. "After all it took me a month to finish the kitchen."

"It looks amazing by the way, you are truly an artisan."

"Thank you Thorin, I appreciate that." Bilbo said and smiled at the flames. "I also work with metal sometimes, though I don't enjoy that as much as working with wood."

"I never really worked with wood, I wasn't ever interested in it, but its amazing what you can do with it." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'd like to see something you have made sometime."

"I actually was looking for the proper time to present you with my beads." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I actually made some for you as well, I just finished today and they should take another few days to cool. Now about the wedding, if I'm pregnant we need to plan for it and it should happen soon, before I begin to show too much I think. For my people we're already joined in the ways that matter, weddings in the Shire are merely a formality, but I don't think its the same way here and I would hate for our first child to be thought less of, just because we weren't married at the time they were born. It should take place at the most month from now, if you don't want me to be showing. I don't need something grand, but the people might prefer it, so it would be fine with me either way, as long as a part of it is outside."

"We could get prepared in a few weeks, I don't particularly care for grand formal events and the kingdom already knows that about me. Regardless if we do something very formal or not, there will be celebrations for weeks afterwards, though we should have a formal crowning."

"That's fine, it would be nice to have a oak tree to swear our vows to each other with just your family and our friends, then we could have the formal coronation or whatever." Bilbo said and Thorin chuckled.

"Most beings would be delighted to become royalty."

"Hobbits never were much for royals, or particularly interested in becoming them. I'm marrying you not the crown, the crown just so happens to be a packaged deal." Bilbo said and smiled as Thorin finished braiding his hair.

"Will you do my hair?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Of course." Bilbo replied. "I could tell you a story about my people if you wished, or about me, or we could just continue to talk as we have been." Bilbo offered as he stood up.

"Whatever you wish."

"I could tell you of how my Great Grandfather met my Grandmother." Bilbo offered and Thorin nodded, as Bilbo began the tale. "Once a traveling merchant was going to the Blue Mountains, but winter set in before he could make it there. He was forced to stay the winter in the Shire and having only moderate means had to find a place that would take him on for room and board. He was about to loose hope when the inn keeper's youngest daughter asked her father if they might let the dwarf stay in the stables, in exchange for him keeping the bar for them. Her father reluctantly agreed and so that was how my Great Grandfather met my Great Grandmother. He was shocked by the girl's beauty as she approached him in the market, where he had set up some things for sale and offered him a place to stay. He took her up on her offer..."Bilbo paused in his story as Thorin let out a snore, Bilbo chuckled quietly, continuing to stroke Thorin's hair and braid it as he slept, until he was finished and shook the dwarf gently.

"Hmmm?" Thorin said and blushed. "I am sorry Bilbo."

"Its fine Thorin, come lets go to bed, I'm tired too." Bilbo said and stood up from the chair offering Thorin his hand and admiring the dwarf's ass as he did so. Thorin smiled as they walked to the bed together and pulled Bilbo into his arms. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bilbo woke up several days later and got out of the bed he shared with Thorin. Every day he had checked his stomach, waiting for the sign of the goddess's blessing. He stared down at the two tiny buds that were now on his skin, one was yellow, while the other was purple. He had never imagined that he would be pregnant with twins, but to his shock he was.

He would have to see a healer often to make sure both babies would be alright. He stared down at his stomach and smiled slowly, rubbing his hands against it thinking of the children growing inside of him. He then went into the other room and prayed to Aule and Yavannah, after that he got dressed and gently shook Thorin awake. The King smiled sleepily at him, a smile that Bilbo couldn't help to not return.

"Good morning." Thorin said and yawned and stretched. "Do you know the time?"

"I don't, but look Thorin the goddess has blessed us!" Bilbo said pulling up his shirt excitedly and Thorin stared at the marks. "The blooms show when the babies are ready to come out."

"Babies?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"We are going to have twins!" Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes widened before they rolled back into the dwarf king's head and he collapsed onto the bed, in a dead faint. Bilbo stared at Thorin, worried about him, before running to the door and calling for a healer.

The healer came a few minutes later and stared at the passed out dwarf and the frantic hobbit. "What happened?"

"I told him I was pregnant and he fainted." Bilbo replied staring at Thorin. "I didn't know what to do, so I sent for a healer."

"You are pregnant?" The healer asked and Bilbo nodded.

"With twins, I need someone to check me over weekly starting in about a month or so, there's not much risk before that." Bilbo replied and the healer stared at him in shock.

"Twins are very rare for dwarves, I never imagined our king would be so blessed."

"It came as a surprise to me as well, twins are pretty rare for my race too, but I have two uncles who are twins."

"As to your checkups I will make sure that if I don't check on you myself, another healer will do it within the specified time. Though admittedly I don't know much about male pregnancy." The healer said recovering from his shock

"Its not much different than female pregnancy, once the babies are ready to come out, they make a small pocket in my stomach, away from anything vital, that part of my stomach will open. The babies will need to be removed quickly, but other than that its much like any other pregnancy. Often the bearer can remove the babies themselves, but occasionally they might need help to do so. That's why we tend to like to have at least one other person around, in the last month, just in case anything goes wrong."

"What might go wrong?"

"Sometimes the pocket opening will rip and cause bleeding, which can lead to the bearer fainting, we lost a few males before we realized that we should not be alone during the last month." Bilbo replied and the healer nodded. "It might be best to have a healer actually as they would be calmer under pressure." Bilbo said and the healer nodded again. Thorin groaned and Bilbo smiled going over to the dwarf and smiling down at him. "Thorin!" Bilbo said happily and Thorin opened his eyes and smiled at Bilbo.

"I had the strangest dream, my dream was that you were pregnant with two children." Thorin said and laughed. "If that could actually happen."

"I am pregnant with our children Thorin, when I told you, you passed out and I got a healer, who spent more time talking with me about my needs rather than seeing to you I might add."

"His majesty was fine, once I knew you were with child, you became the more pressing of my two patients. Generally shock induced fainting only lasts for several minutes to several hours. Are you feeling any dizziness Majesty?"

"No I'm fine." Thorin said and the healer nodded.

"Good then I will see you within a week Bilbo." The healer said and Bilbo nodded.

"Can I come with you today Thorin, only I need to be close to you to help the babies grow. I need to feel you close by me and I'll most likely sleep most of the day."

"Why will you be asleep for so long?"

"The babies need energy in order to grow, they grow the most during the first and third month, I'll need you then and you might be tired as well, as the goddess needs to draw energy from somewhere to create new life." Bilbo said and yawned. "Can we go get breakfast?" He asked and Thorin smiled.

"Of course, but first I want to put my beads in your hair, we will need to start planning for the wedding and the babies." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, before going over to the bookcase and taking out the beads he had made.

"Would you wear my beads too?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him shocked for a moment.

"I would be honored, but when did you get them?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I made them, after I finished the kitchen." Bilbo replied and smiled. "I thought that if they were mostly wood, you could wear a bit of silver." Bilbo stated and Thorin opened the box slowly.

"These are amazing Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed, before sitting down on the floor, as Thorin took out his own box. "I made these when I was barely out of my youth, I had hoped to find my one, one day but you are beyond my boyhood imaginings. You make me so very happy Bilbo." Thorin said and gently caressed Bilbo's hair before he started to braid it. Bilbo let out a sigh of pleasure as Thorin's fingers stroked through his hair and was near drowsing by the time Thorin had finished. Bilbo sat on the bed then and braided Thorin's hair, in courtship knots, before they both left the chambers.

Several people stared as they walked down the hall, but when they got to the dining room, Thorin's friends clapped him on the back. "We must have a party to celebrate." Bofur said and grinned. "I've not seen Bilbo drunk yet."

"Nor will you, not for the next five months at least." Bilbo said patting his stomach and smiling.

"Am I going to have a little cousin?" Kili asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, two in fact, in five months time." Bilbo said. "That's why we need to speed up the courting, my biology decided that it was time to have children and if we hadn't acted on it, it would have been twice as hard to have been given a second chance." Bilbo stated his face becoming crimson.

"It isn't abnormal for dwarves to find comfort with their partner before they are married. When we find someone to love, it is for life, we love but once in our lives and I am glad that you have found one another. Although I have no desire to contemplate my brother's sex life, I am looking forward to being an **Auntie.** " Dis said and Bilbo felt a sense of relief and belonging rush through him.

"We will need your help, as at least one of our children has the Durin stubborn streak." Bilbo said with a grin.

"How can you tell so soon?" Kili asked curiously.

"Its a peculiarity of how I can bear children and of my race, I'd be glad to tell you and your family about it later, but I don't feel comfortable talking about it in the greater dining hall." Bilbo said and started to fill his plate.

"Let me do that for you, tell me what you wish for." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at Thorin, pointing out what he wanted. Once he had a large breakfast, Thorin served himself and then the others began to eat. Bilbo ate the food and filled his plate three more times, by the end Kili and Fili were trying not to stare at the hobbit, unfortunately they weren't very good at being covert and Bilbo chuckled at their looks.

"Pregnant hobbits need a lot of food." Bilbo told Fili and Kili. "I'm not used to eating as dwarves do, despite being here for nearly two months."

"You eat differently then us, I know you eat more at meals, but I wasn't aware of difference in eating habits." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Well I suppose that when we started out, you knew very little of my race, other than the fact that I and some other males can get pregnant." Bilbo said and smiled. "I thought it was a bit rude at first, but I got used to it, though it was hard on the road. I never considered that the dwarves you sent didn't know about what eating habits were customary for hobbits."

"So what are the customary eating habits for hobbits?" Kili asked curiously.

"We eat seven meals a day, though some are lighter than others. We need food more often than the other races and become hungry more easily. Beyond that we enjoy eating and cooking, I eat more at the three meals that you usually have, because I'm used to having seven." Bilbo said and shrugged. "There's a running joke about pregnant hobbits, some call them bottomless pits out of their hearing. At least we don't have strange cravings unlike most of the races." Bilbo yawned then and shook his head. "Sorry I'm tired."

"You don't need to apologize to anyone Bilbo, you are ensuring the safety of our kingdom." Thorin said and smiled at the hobbit. "I will never stop thanking the Valar for bringing us together." Bilbo smiled at the King, before returning to his food, concentrating on eating as much as possible, as waves of weariness dragged at him. He finally managed to finish eating and barely remembered making it to the council chambers.

"How close do you need to be to me **Gem of all gems**?" Thorin asked.

"Skin to skin is best, but touching is fine." Bilbo yawned again.

"Then I'll hold you in the chamber." Thorin said and smiled softly at the tired hobbit, who looked like a child past its bedtime as he dragged his feet to the council chamber. Thorin's grin widened as he realized that it would be so long before his own children would be in the same state. Tired hobbits were truly adorable Thorin thought and smiled at his intended. He sat in his large throne in the council chambers and dragged the hobbit onto his lap, situating Bilbo so he laid across the throne, his head resting on Thorin's arm by the arm rest and his feet dangling over the other arm rest, Thorin placed his other arm on top of them and chuckled softly as Bilbo fell asleep between one breath and the next.

To Thorin's considerable surprise Bilbo slept strait until lunch despite how loud the chambers became. Thorin shushed those that raised their voices looking to the hobbit in his arms, protecting Bilbo's rest. By the time lunch came, Thorin too was fighting sleep, as he gently shook Bilbo awake and headed with him to the dining hall.

Bilbo again ate enough to seemingly feed five dwarves again, managing to get through the meal, as Thorin struggled through his own food. He didn't understand why he was so tired, he felt as if he'd worked a full day in the forge, before battling a large group of Orks. He realized, as he shook himself for the fourth time in as many minutes that he'd be no good to the council that day.

"Fili I will need you to take notes on the deliberations today and what was decided." Thorin said and Fili stared at him confused for a moment. "I am not feeling well, it is merely exhaustion and it is my hope that it will pass in a few days." Thorin said and Fili nodded, after the meal he went back to his rooms with Bilbo and nearly collapsed on top of the bed. He stared as Bilbo undid his shoes and pulled them off. "How can you remain upright?"

"Don' wanna have you sleep in shoes." Bilbo said and yawned widely, before throwing back the blankets and unbuttoning his waistcoat, as Thorin forced himself to unbutton his overcoat, getting half way through, before Bilbo helped him with the buttons. Finally they took off their outer garments and got under the blankets together, both were asleep within moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bilbo awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, he opened his eyes and smiled as he realized that the exhaustion that left him only to wake for food and to relieve himself was gone. He frowned then at the stink of himself and Thorin, who's chest he laid on, Thorin snored loudly and Bilbo smiled softly, before sitting up and pushing back his hair, which was a bit of a rat's nest. The servant stared at Bilbo who smiled in return, placing one hand on his belly, which had grown significantly.

"How long has this cycle of growth lasted?" Bilbo asked and refrained his question when the servant continued to stare, he knew that the exhaustion demanded to grow the babes could last anywhere between several days to several months. He realized that perhaps he should have better prepared Thorin and the other dwarves for the cycles. "How long have I been resting?"

"It has been nearly a month your highness." The servant replied and Bilbo frowned, he knew some time had passed but he hadn't expected that long.

"I see, has word been sent to the Shire?" Bilbo asked assuming that the dwarves would have contacted the Shire, as Thorin had been asleep as long as Bilbo.

"Word has been sent and word has come back, your highness. Your grandfather is pleased at the news of your pregnancy and your happiness. He regrets that he cannot attend the wedding, but there is not enough time for him to go to Erebor and return before the winter sets in. The babies would already be born by the time he arrived."

"I see and the plans for the wedding?"

"Have already been arranged, your grandfather stated that flower crowns should be worn, but other than that tradition you would be content with a dwarven ceremony." The servant said and Bilbo nodded.

"That would be fine, other than the flower crowns, dwarven ceremonies and those of my Took kin are not that different." Bilbo said and smiled before accepting the plate from the servant. "Send for a healer, Oin if he is available, if he is busy at the council another can do, but I wish for someone to ensure that the babies are healthy. Did my Grandfather's missive state what is needed to ensure the health of my babies?" Bilbo asked, he had been told what would happen, but he had been given a bearer's prospective, not one of a healer.

"The missive required several ravens to make its way to Erebor, your family included details of what was needed for your birth, all the healers have been apprised of what is required to ensure that you and the babies will be well." The servant said and Bilbo nodded, he gently shook Thorin's shoulder, until he stirred.

"Wha's 'appenin?" Thorin asked his voice muddled and Bilbo frowned, he had hoped that Thorin would be as clear headed and recovered as Bilbo was himself or not more so.

"You need to eat Thorin." Bilbo said gently and the dwarf king nodded, sitting up and shaking his head back and forth, as his eyes drooped and he fought the exhaustion that Bilbo had felt a short time ago. Bilbo handed him a plate and was about to start on his own food, before he remembered the servant. "You may leave and get Oin, or another healer." Bilbo said and the man nodded, before bowing and exiting the room.

Bilbo finished his food and set his and Thorin's plates outside, before lighting candles to the Valar and praying. He just finished as the healers arrived, Bilbo smiled at them before settling onto the bed. Thorin had fallen back to sleep and Bilbo stretched.

"Its normal for Thorin to still be tired, people don't always recover at the same time. I won't be worried until two or three days after my own recovery." Bilbo said and smiled at the healers. "I haven't had the time to braid my hair or to wash."

"If you wish to do so, we can return at a later time." Oin said and smiled at Bilbo.

"I can draw a bath as in order to check me over, I'll need to be mostly naked anyway. Then you can check me over and afterward I'll wash up. I do not wish to keep you from the council longer than necessary, or to waste the time of the others, while I wash." Bilbo said and the healer nodded. Bilbo unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off, before taking off his trousers as well.

He stood in his small clothes and smiled down at the two flowers on his stomach, they had opened slightly more and both now had a second color. One would be stubborn and strong, while the other would be honorable and caring. Bilbo caressed his stomach before nodding at Oin. "Did the letter inform you about the colors?"

"They will reveal your children's core personalities and in the third month gender." Oin replied and Bilbo smiled.

"They take after both their parents." Bilbo said and stroked his stomach. "The buds are slightly raised and I feel the other changes." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"Do you believe anything to be amiss?" Oin asked.

"They seem fine, but this is my first pregnancy." Bilbo said.

"Of course this is your first pregnancy, but have you been feeling any pain, or having any bleeding?" Oin asked.

"No." Bilbo frowned and Oin hesitated.

"May I examine you now?" Oin asked.

"Yes, of course, should I lie on the bed or can you examine me while I'm sitting in my arm chair, or standing. "I feel like I've done enough lying down for now."

"It would be better in the armchair, but if you wish to sit, that is acceptable." Oin said and smiled. "I just need to check your progress." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, sitting in the chair and propping his feet up on a footrest. He sighed realizing that his feet were slightly swollen. Oin rubbed his hands together a moment, before resting them on Bilbo's stomach, slightly below the two flowers, he smiled when he felt the two bumps, before massaging them gently. "Any discomfort as I massage your nutrient pouches?"

"No it feels good actually, they are bigger than normal, usually they are just pearl sized bumps, but now they are the size of my palms, but that's normal. They become bigger when it is necessary for the babies to be fed." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"Your Grandfather's letter explained that and how we must not cut below them." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"That would be bad, but you won't need to do cutting short of something going badly wrong and the openings will close fully within a few days after the births, sometimes they need to be sewn, but mostly only a bandage is required as the skin will knit together much faster than normal injury." Bilbo said.

"That is the case in normal pregnancy, but a larger incision may be needed as your babies will be bigger than hobbit babies." Oin said. "We will try to pull them out without the use of a knife, but if the knife is necessary we need to know where to cut to ensure that we do not do you lasting injury." Bilbo felt fear for a moment, before nodding.

"You must try to free them without the use of a knife first, if you cannot, then do what you must to ensure our well being." Bilbo said and Oin nodded, he gestured for a much younger healer to come forward, the healer took out an ear trumpet and placed it against Bilbo's stomach, he listened a moment, before he smiled.

"This one has a strong and steady heartbeat." The healer said and put the ear trumpet to the other baby. "They are both well your highness."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and Oin continued the exam finishing several minutes later. Bilbo smiled at the healers as they left, before stripping and getting into the bath. He washed and cared for his hair, before draining the bath and taking a bucket full of water some soap and a washcloth to the bed. He gently washed Thorin's arms first, the dwarf muttered something, his eyelids flickering.

"Its alright Thorin, rest, I am helping you to get clean." Bilbo said and Thorin fell back to sleep. Bilbo finished washing him and then shook the dwarf gently, until he woke enough to lie down with his head in Bilbo's lap. Bilbo carded a brush through Thorin's hair wincing at the oily texture. He finished braiding Thorin's hair and moved his head from his lap. Thorin stirred a moment, looking like he was about to wake, before he settled back into sleep.

Bilbo smiled softly watching Thorin snore into the blankets for a moment, before writing a note. Bilbo smiled at the guards on duty. "I should be back in time for the midday meal, I wish to find things for my children."

"I can show you to the royal nursery, it is next to the king's quarters and you can determine what can still be of use." One of the guards said and Bilbo nodded. He smiled at the two large stone cradles, both set with precious stones. "One has been used for the males of Thorin's line for generations, while the others is for females traditionally, but can be used for your second son if there is a need." The guard said and Bilbo smiled softly. There were already several blankets in gender-neutral colors and a variety of toys, there were also diapers and tiny little clothes fit for the royalty the babies would be. The clothes were impractical but very beautiful. "Many people wished to give something to the royal house, these are the gifts from Thorin's closest kin, battle brothers and comrades. The others are in several other rooms and its up to you what to do with them. Though there is enough in the other chambers for a hundred babies."

When Bilbo went next door, he saw that the healer was not exaggerating. There was a room full of blankets and two more contained toys for all ages some that looked quite dangerous. "I don't think my children should be playing with anything made of steel for some time yet, I'd hate for them to discover this room by accident and hurt themselves."

"The steel practice blades will be removed, though they aren't sharp."

"Even a dull blade, or knife can pierce skin." Bilbo said. "I will not risk my children."

"Very well, there are several jewelry sets, in case one of the children is a girl, should those be removed as well."

"Yes, I don't want them exposed to precious metals, or jewels, until I know that they haven't inherited the Durin fascination with gold."

"Most dwarves are fascinated by gold and very few get gold sickness. Still if you wish to know if there is a risk, there are ways to tell if someone is susceptible to the sickness if they are preformed early enough in life." The servant said and Bilbo nodded.

"Are there any rocking chairs."

"What is that?"

"Its a chair that rocks back and forth, often used with babies to help to comfort them, or get them to fall asleep."

"We do not use chairs like that, but if you asked the wood maker's guild, they should be able to create one, if you showed them how it is meant to be designed." The servant said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and grinned, before grabbing a stack of blankets, piling them into a basket and walking down to the marketplace. His babies would be cared for and loved for the rest of their lives, other children weren't so lucky. Although dwarves were a proud race, which didn't accept charity, perhaps Bilbo could have children that needed the blankets to trade with him. He approached a young boy who's clothing was patched many times over, he was playing with several glass stones. " **Hello, I would like to trade with you."**

 **"Trade with me? I don't have anything to interest the king's intended."**

 **"My children will need a mobile, they do not need a room full of blankets. If you would be willing, I would trade you a marble for a blanket."**

 **"That is not an even trade."**

 **"Why not I am getting something that I want, in exchange for something that I do not need. What can be more even than that?"** Bilbo said and the dwarfling considered a moment, before nodding.

" **I will trade you, take one you like."** The boy said and Bilbo smiled choosing one of the marbles and letting the boy choose a blanket. Soon several children offered him trades of various stones, glass marbles and toys. Bilbo shook his head at the toys and told them that he would rather have them sing to his babies when they were born, or give them crowns of flowers. The children were easier to convince to trade unevenly than their parents would have been and Bilbo could tell how much they needed the blankets. Bilbo moved the empty basket over one shoulder, before going to the woodworking stalls and drawing a picture of the rocking chair he wanted, explaining the purpose and how it needed to be crafted.

"Is it alright if I use the same method to make wood rock, as you explained in this?"

"Of course, toys are often made in the Shire that use this method, mostly horses that are big enough for children to ride on, or cradles to rock babies to sleep in." Bilbo said and smiled. "Surely you use similar methods."

"Some pendulums are employed in elevators and mine craft, but I had never thought to use such to create rocking furniture. How thick does the wood have to be?"

"I'd like them to be sturdier, perhaps four inches or so at the base and make sure the tips are blunt, I don't want the children to hurt themselves when they are older by accident."

"Then it is true, you are to have two babies?" The man asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, I am, I'd appreciate it if you set some of these stones into the wood." He said dumping out the basket.

"Most of these are plain pebbles, of little to no worth."

"They are of great worth, for those come from some of the kingdoms youngest subjects, young people I hope to have grow up alongside my own children." Bilbo said with a smile. "In any event, anything of too precious origin might negatively affect the babies." Bilbo added and the woodworker nodded.

"As their bearer, I am sure that you know best, aside from the rocking chair, is there anything else you might wish to order?"

Bilbo looked around the shop for a moment, before going over to an engraved bookshelf. "I noticed your shop for the fine inlay and craftsmanship, do you also do engravings?"

"Indeed I do." The shopkeeper said. "Though mostly with commissioned work, I thank you for your praise."

"I occasionally do woodwork myself, so I can see the skill involved."

"Truly, you might wish to show your skill to the woodworker's guild and to join it. Woodworkers get better access to wood and other materials necessary for their craft." The man offered and Bilbo frowned.

"I fear that I'll be too busy to craft much of anything in a while and I don't think Thorin would approve of me being around the tools of the trade at the moment." Bilbo said and the man smiled.

"Forgive us men folk for treating those that are carrying children more delicately than we might otherwise." The shopkeeper said and Bilbo laughed.

"Forgiven, you seem to speak from experience."

"I have received Mahuel's blessing twice and hope to be blessed again, the Valar willing."

"How old are your children?"

"They are twenty and seven, both boys." He said with a smile. "It was for my youngest that I asked about other uses this might be put towards. He is still what most consider to be just past infant years, but unless he is truly tired I doubt he would sit still long enough for my wife to rock him." The shopkeeper said and Bilbo laughed.

"I know that age all too well, although these will be my first children, I have many cousins who I've minded over the years. So how old is your other boy, by the aging of men?"

"He is seven and my other son would be two I think, though I am not entirely sure. I find the short aging of men to be confusing." He admitted and Bilbo smiled.

"Then they are not so far apart, as I first thought."

"No indeed, in fact for dwarflings they are considered to be quite close in age. Some brothers can be born as many as a hundred years apart from one another."

"Then that's why Dwalin looks so much younger than Balin, I had wondered." Bilbo said and the shopkeeper smiled.

"Indeed, I have a brother that is of similar age to my first child, they are close friends."

"Hobbits generally have children early and often." Bilbo said. "In fact some of the other races are baffled by how often we conceive. Though my dwarf ancestry makes my clan conceives a bit less often." Bilbo admitted.

"So that's true then, I had heard that you and I shared a clan. My name is Halor of clan Halin." He said and Bilbo grinned.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you, I've only met a few dwarves from my clan. Over the years we sort of grew apart, dwarves and hobbits have very different cultures and customs and my kin don't really fit with either race. It is something that we have gotten used to, over time. Though some have gone to the mountains, to marry, feeling as though they fit better with dwarves than hobbits." Bilbo said and shrugged.

"Your skill for woodwork makes sense, our clan is well known for being master cravers, though some prefer stone to wood." He said and grinned at Bilbo in return. "I had heard about some hobbit relations in fact, but I never have had the time to visit the Shire, as my work keeps me busy." He said.

"Well as I never visited a dwarven settlement before coming to Erebor, I suppose you can be forgiven Master Halor."

"Just Halor please and where are my manners, you should sit." He said and Bilbo gratefully took a seat. "So tell me of my kinsmen in the Shire." They spent much of the morning swapping stories back and forth, Bilbo found that he liked Halor and that the dwarf actually reminded him of his own family. He could even see a bit of resemblance if he squinted at the dwarf. "Wait so you go clean-shaven in the Shire?" The dwarf asked when Bilbo told him a story about how his cousins had switched his Uncle's shaving soap.

"Hair is not thought of to the same extent as it is here. Hair isn't a mark of honor for my kinsmen and it's easier to shave than to have to take care of a beard."

"Doesn't it hurt to shave though, don't you feel like something is lacking?"

"At first, but the pain becomes less with time." Bilbo said and shrugged. "Other hobbits can't grow beards and my family having them would just further separate us from our other kinsmen. Its a bit of a choice to be honest, some like to grow their hair out, while others prefer to be clean-shaven." Bilbo shrugged. "I didn't wear a beard until I came to Erebor, a fact that is somewhat obvious." Bilbo chuckled.

"I thought it was simply as long as it could grow." Halor said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I have older relatives with beards that are as long as yours." Bilbo said and the man looked baffled. "To my family hair is a personal choice, you would be surprised at the range of hairstyles my family sports."

"It sounds strange to me, but you are of a different race and I have seen how different races have different cultural norms." Halor said and Bilbo nodded.

"Some traditions and aspects of dwarven culture have remained in my family, so it wasn't entirely overwhelming when I first came to Erebor.

"That's true, my family has their own dialect of Khudzul and our own customs which blend the two cultures. So being in the mountain hasn't been a entirely foreign experience to me, which it might have been, if dwarven culture hadn't been passed down in some small way through the generations." Bilbo frowned when he noticed the time. "I need to leave for today, but I come by to talk at another time."

"Of course and if you wished to get to know your other kinsmen, I could set up a meeting of those of our clan that are in Erebor if you wanted."

"I would like that, perhaps before the wedding, it would have to be in the next few months as sometimes it can be harder to get around in the later stages of pregnancy, that's also when I'll be the most hormonal."

"I'll ask around and then send a messenger with several dates that might work for everyone, then you can choose whatever one that works best for you." The man said and Bilbo nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Halor."

"And you Bilbo." Halor said and Bilbo knocked his hand with Halor's.

"Our heads aren't as hard as dwarves, so this developed over time as a way to greet kinsmen, without walking away with a splitting headache." Bilbo said and Halor , laughed.

"Well met kinsman." Halor said and Bilbo grinned, before leaving the stall. He bought several blocks of wood and paints at a stall nearby. He then walked next to the sewing district and picked out the softest yarn he could find, in Durin blue and Halin green. He'd seen several blankets in one color or another, but he wanted to make a blanket for the twins himself.

He finally turned towards the food stalls in the market and looked around before buying a large jar full of strawberries and another large jar full of lemons. After smelling roasted meat on a stick he bought ten of them, along with honey, the spice and honey mixing well and giving him the sweet and spicy taste he wanted. He walked back to the quarters he shared with Thorin as the servant approached with the noonday meal. Bilbo smiled at the servant and offered to take the food in for him and to wake Thorin.

He was given the plates and set the basket down inside the room, before shaking Thorin's shoulder gently until the dwarf awoke. He looked out of it, as Bilbo handed him his food and took his own plate. He smiled and gently kissed Thorin on the lips, after they both had finished. "Rest love." Bilbo said and drew the blankets up as Thorin laid back down. It took only a few strokes of Bilbo's hand through Thorin's hair, before the dwarf was back to sleeping soundly. Bilbo went into the kitchen and baked several pies, both strawberry and lemon pies. He ate several slices of warm strawberry pie, before feeling tired and going to the bed. He snuggled against Thorin, placing his head on Thorin's chest and smiling as the dwarf's arm wrapped around him without Thorin waking.

After Bilbo's nap he whittled for several hours creating several generic dwarven soldiers and leaving holes in their hands for the tiny axes, swords and bows he made next. He then made dolls of a few dwarven ladies, their long skirts in the different styles that he'd seen around court. After he finished he painted them, remembering the winter days he had spent in similar pursuits.

He finished painting several of the toys and was surprised when the servant came in with dinner. He accepted both plates, before waking Thorin and eating with the dwarf. "If you can stay awake long enough I made pie for dessert."

"That sounds great." Thorin said and yawned. "I think I can, I don't feel as tired as I have been." He added and Bilbo grinned.

"I'm glad." Bilbo said and kissed the dwarf, before getting them both slices of pie. They ate the pie and Bilbo stacked the dishes outside the door, not really feeling like cleaning up, after he had cleaned the kitchen earlier. He then went back to painting for a little while longer, before climbing into bed and falling asleep next to Thorin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bilbo awoke with a heavy weight on his chest; he looked down and smiled when he saw Thorin snoring and drooling face down in his chest hair. He was glad that Thorin's energy had returned for now, though in a few months they would both be drained again as the babies would require all their energy again. Bilbo supposed that it would be good practice for when they were born and smiled at the thought.

There was a soft knock at the door and Bilbo rang the small bell, telling the servant outside that one of them was awake. Thorin preferred it when Bilbo woke he rang it, rather then having someone intrude upon their private space. Bilbo smiled and gently ran his hands through Thorin's hair.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked and Thorin groaned, before mumbling something into Bilbo's chest. Thorin was decidedly not a morning person, something that Bilbo hadn't realized about his husband until he got to know him better. Bilbo carded his hands through Thorin's hair. "If you get up, I can make us both some of that tea you like." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed and rolled to his back. Bilbo chuckled before pressing a small kiss to Thorin's lips. "When I get back to you, I'll bring breakfast and some tea." Bilbo grinned as Thorin deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around him for a moment, before releasing the hobbit.

Bilbo walked into the kitchen and made eggs and bacon putting both with some cheese on biscuits and making several for both of them, before pouring the tea. He had convinced the servants to allow him to cook breakfast for himself and Thorin as he liked the extra time with his intended and Thorin sometimes got to sleep in a bit more, then if a servant barged into their chambers or he went to the council dining room, a room that Bilbo had avoided as even the next day the smell of ale lingered. He then brought first the plates to the table as a half asleep Thorin stumbled into the room. Bilbo grinned at him, before giving him another peck on the cheek and sitting down next to him. It was only then that he remembered that today was the day that he'd agreed to meet with his kin at a distant relatives house. He grinned before he ate his breakfast quickly and went into the bathroom to wash and braid his hair and beard. He then grabbed a sack of wooden toys that he had made for the children and gave Thorin another kiss.

"Are you meeting with your family today?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I made some pies last night and they are all packed into a wheelbarrow in my room." Bilbo replied and Thorin smiled.

"I hope you have fun, would you like me to go with you."

"You need to meet with the silver merchants, I'll be fine." Bilbo replied and kissed Thorin on both cheeks, before kissing him on the lips making the dwarf smile. He then took the toys and put them in the wheelbarrow, along with several stacks of blankets. He walked down to the house they were meeting at and smiled at the dwarrowdam who opened the door. "Good morning, I know it's scheduled to start at ten, but I thought you could use some help in the kitchen and I brought some pies."

"Mama who's that?" A little boy asked and Bilbo smiled at him, kneeling down to be more level with the child.

"I'm Bilbo your distant cousin, but you can call me cousin Bilbo if you like. What is your name?"

"I'm Halgar son of Halrid." The little boy replied and Bilbo took the small hand in his and shook it. "I thought I knew all my kinsmen." The little boy frowned confused.

"I'm part dwarf, part hobbit, we're a different race from yours and we live far away so there's not much opportunity to visit." Bilbo said with a smile. "Now I'm living in the mountain, I wanted to better know my kinfolk."

"What's in the sack?" Halgar said and Bilbo smiled.

"You'll see when the others arrive." Bilbo replied, before setting the sack and blankets down. "I thought that the blankets might be of use to our kin and since I missed many birthdays and feast days I thought it would be alright."

"It was not necessary but thank you." The dwarrowdam said. "I am Olris daughter of Maris."

"It is nice to meet you, hobbits enjoy giving gifts particularly to children, in any event my children have enough blankets for several lifetimes, its better that they go to somewhere they can be of use." Bilbo said. "Now would you care for a traveling cape young warrior?" Bilbo asked the child and the little boy nodded, as Bilbo unfolded a blanket with a flourish and tied it loosely around the boy's neck. The little boy grinned showing a gapped tooth smile.

"The others should be here soon, though more will bring food from their kitchens, some will come to help here."

"I look forward to it." Bilbo said. "Where should I put the pies?"

"Set them on the table with the pink tablecloth, do you enjoy cooking?"

"Very much, most hobbits know how to cook and enjoy it. Some consider cooking women or bearer's work, but we teach both young boys and girls to cook." Bilbo said and Olris smiled.

"I have always enjoyed cooking as well, these look wonderful."

"Thanks there are five blueberry, five cherry, five strawberry and five apple." Bilbo said, the apples had just come in and soon the other fruits would be out of season. Bilbo had a stockpile of frozen fruit to help with his cravings once they no longer were in season.

"You must have worked all day on these."

"It was about four hours or so, the hardest part was the baking, I got used to making pie dough in bulk for festival days, or my birthday." Bilbo said. "Hobbits celebrate differently their day of birth differently then most people, we give gifts instead of receiving them and host a party for our friends and family."

"Interesting usually when someone has a birthday we do what they want and give them presents." Olris said and Bilbo smiled, as a little girl walked downstairs with her father.

"We heard voices and Daddy said we should go down, I read really good to Daddy."

"That's wonderful my Pebble." Olris said.

"This is Cousin Bilbo." The little boy said. "She's my little sister Alris, she's a baby still."

"Am not, I'm fourteen!" She said and Bilbo smiled.

"Your that old, I thought you were younger." Bilbo said and the little girl beamed, Bilbo smiled in return at the child. "Would you like a cloak too?" He asked and the little girl nodded, Bilbo picked out a pretty blanket with flowers and gemstones painted on it, before wrapping it around the girl. He smiled at the child, before turning to Olris and going with her into the kitchen. More people gathered and soon Bilbo was in the middle of a chaotic kitchen, which would not be out of place in Hobbiton. He had gotten used to busy kitchens long ago, as a bearer it was expected that he help with providing care to those around him. Whether that is by feeding them and ensuring that they were kept happy, or tending to wounds or other ailments.

Bilbo finished setting out a stack of dishes and then sat down at the table, as his feet started hurting. He watched the hundred or so dwarves gather together the rest of the meal; Olris came over and smiled at the hobbit. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just can't stay on my feet at the moment, they are sort of swollen." Bilbo admitted and Olris winced in sympathy.

"I know what that is like, my feet swelled pretty bad when I was pregnant with Alris." Olris said and Bilbo smiled.

"She's a beautiful little girl and a joy to watch play." He said as another child approached and shyly asked if he might have a cloak as well, Bilbo grinned and told the boy to pick one out and come back if he needed help tying it. He then noticed how few children there actually were and frowned, before remembering what Thorin had told him about dwarves having fewer children, he'd have to give several toys to each child in order to give away all he made. He'd estimated that there would have been at least thirty boys and girls at the gathering, but there weren't more then fifteen and ten more that would be considered in their tweens by people in the Shire. He also had way too many jewelry and hair bead boxes. As he didn't know what teenage dwarrows would like he thought the boxes to be safe enough. "I think I made too much." Bilbo said looking at the children and frowning.

"Made too much of what?" Olris asked.

"Too many toys, I've lived my entire life among hobbits and I made toys accordingly."

"You mean you made what you brought in the sack?" Olris demanded and Bilbo nodded distractedly.

"Yes, but what should I do with the excess."

"Give them to those that want them, or you could sell them if they are of fair make." Olris said and Bilbo nodded. "Its not as though a child will complain about having more then one toy. I suppose we should eat before you hand out what you made to them, as the little ones will be more interested in playing with their new toys then eating." Olris said and Bilbo laughed as two men started an arm wrestling match. The gathering was fairly similar to those that he'd gone to in the Shire and in fact he found some family resemblance in the people that had gathered there. "Would you prefer to be introduced to the men folk, or the women first."?

"I have no preference as to gender, but I'd like to meet those that helped cook the meal. I'm sorry my intended couldn't join today, but an embrace arrived from Mirkwood late last night and they are trying to work out a trade agreement or something. I'm not really sure what, as I don't attend the Council very often, I don't like having people shout and there's entirely too much shouting in the council chamber." Bilbo said and Olris laughed.

"None of us expected the King to join us." Olris said and Bilbo nodded. Bilbo was then introduced to a series of women, before doing a double take.

"I'm sorry but you could be my Uncle Hildibrand." Bilbo said and the dwarf male dwarf looked puzzled for a moment before smiling.

"I am Galhir it is nice to meet you, you say I look like your Uncle?"

"Some take after my Great Grandfather more then others." Bilbo replied and smiled. "I look more hobbitish, but my chin is all Took as is the nose and beard." He said and Galhir laughed.

"Perhaps I should stop by the Shire in my travels, I am a merchant by trade and often run between Erebor, the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains."

"If you came, you would be given guest right, just go to Tuckborough and someone will put you up and be right glad of it. Hobbits and Dwarves share a love of clan and kin." Bilbo said and grinned as he heard an argument erupting in Khudzul. They were debating the merits of various woods and hesitantly Bilbo stepped forward and added his own voice to the conversation, everyone stared at him and he blushed as he talked about his own favorite wood for a moment in Khudzul before falling silent for a moment and flushing. "I haven't yet become completely fluent and I talk slowly, but Khudzul isn't all that different from the language my family speaks back home, though you most likely wouldn't believe it to be so." Bilbo said.

"Can you speak a few words?" A curious young woman asked and Bilbo grinned giving a traditional greeting and asking the woman her name. "I didn't understand a word of that.

"Its backwards to what you are used to, took me forever to figure that out." Bilbo scratched his beard and laughed. "Shocked Thorin good when he realized I knew the tongue, I suppose my Great Grandfather wanted his children to be able to speak Khudzul easily in case there ever was a need and the tongue past down through the generations. It comes in handy when some of my family travels, or if you want to talk about your neighbors without them hearing you, there isn't much that isn't known by most in the Shire and some of my kin enjoy being able to hold a conversation without everyone overhearing."

"We get taught common as babies, along with khudzul the hidden tongue and the common one are used interchangeably around the house, was it the same for you?"

"Yes, though I had special lessons for cipher and was allowed out of class twice a week to learn cipher with my cousins and to speak the tongue." Bilbo said with a smile remembering how he had loved learning cipher and being with his more rowdy cousins, of course he was placed with the girls, but his Took relations were so much more fun then the other bearers. "I've always thought that the cipher was beautiful, it was actually some books that made me realize that the two languages are similar and well I've always had a gift for languages."

"I think you get that from our side of the family."

"My mother loved languages and my Took relations are the most well traveled hobbits in the Shire. Most people that are born in the Shire never leave it, but my Took relatives are a good deal more well traveled then other hobbits and even those that stay home are considered odd by the others in the Shire." Bilbo said and shrugged as his stomach rumbled. "We're a bit like both races, therefore have traits of both in us." Bilbo said and the others nodded.

"So why do you like Oak the best, is it because of your husband."

"No actually I preferred to work with oak even before Thorin even made his suit and my Grandfather asked if I wished to go." Bilbo said and smiled. "I wanted to see something of the world and well if I didn't like Thorin it wasn't as though I could never return to the Shire so I agreed to go." Bilbo said and smiled as people sat at the table, Bilbo sat next to Olris as he was the reason for the gathering, that tradition at least was the same. Soon dozens of conversations were going on around him and Bilbo listened to three or four, preferring to focus on eating rather than talking. Dwarves were loud and boisterous and therefore easy to overhear in conversation. The food was excellent and although most was spicier than Bilbo was used to, he found that he enjoyed spicy food and could handle heat much better pregnant then he could in the past. He took several helpings of a spicy soup which made him reach for his napkin in order to wipe his nose, which ran with the spice, as his eyes watered.

"You like very spicy food then?" Olris asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes or the babies do, I always liked a bit of heat in my food, but ever since I got pregnant with the twins, I've been craving spice a lot more than I used to."

"If you find it to be too hot take some bread and cream, it will help with the spice, some like to put the cream in the soup but I prefer it on the bread." Olris said and Bilbo grinned, continuing to try the different dishes.

"I'd like to cook sometime with you, if you could find the time." Bilbo said and Olris smiled.

"I would enjoy that, I love to cook."

"As do I, we could exchange recipes too and I don't want to bother the kitchens with asking them to help me cook. We have some recipes that have passed down, but they have changed with time and become more like Shire fair. I want to learn how to cook dwarven food, so I can cook for my husband and the children in a few years time." Bilbo smiled at the thought of his children.

"Do you know if they are going to be boys or girls?" Olris asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'll know once I enter the third month." Bilbo replied and grinned. "It will be good to know what I'll need to make for the little ones and what color to decorate the nursery."

"We do not know if we are going to have boys or girls until after the birth, Alris surprised us both, we didn't think that Mahuel would bless us with a girl."

"Girls are less likely in my family as well, it's about two boys to every girl we have, which is strange for those that aren't Tooks as they have half boys and half girls. Is the ratio similar for dwarves?"

"It's more like five to one." Olris said and Bilbo tried to keep the shocked expression off of his face.

"Really that's interesting, so how many kids do you have? None of my family has more then ten..." He trailed off as several people choked or spat out their food.

"You have nine brothers and sisters?" Olris demanded.

"No, my parents just wanted the one child, but some of my cousins have quite large family, its something common in the Shire. Thorin was surprised as well by how many children my people have, but it's perfectly ordinary for us. Multiples are a bit more rare, but they run in my family as well, so although a surprise my twins weren't truly a shock. Personally I think I'll want four or five eventually, but maybe I'll change my mind after the birth."

"Dwarves are lucky if they are blessed with three children, families larger then four are rare." Olris said.

"Well you lot do live quite a bit longer, hobbits are the most fertile race, which makes sense as we are the children of the Valar Yavannah." Bilbo said, before frowning. "I forgot my prayers this morning, after we finish the meal do you have a spare room and some candles I might borrow."

"Prayers?"

"To Yavannah and Aule, I don't usually keep with daily prayers, but the birth can go easier with the Valar's help and its considered bad luck not to give thanks to the Valar when you are with child."

"What sort of prayers?"

"Prayers are private by nature, but I mostly just ask them to bless my family and the birth." Bilbo replied and continued to eat, his kinfolk asked him more questions and answered them in return as they finished the meal and started on the desert. After that was finished Bilbo went into the other room to pray to the Valar, coming out some minutes later and before he smiled at the children. "I'd like to give the youngest first pick, you can choose two toys." He said and smiled as he helped the little ones look through the sack and attached the items that were held by the dwarves to their hands with the younger ones, leaving them for the older ones to remove or add what they wanted.

"These are very well made." One of his relations said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you, I've always made a bit of a hobby out of wood crafting and knitting in winter. During planting season I lend a hand where its needed, I don't grow things as well as some of the other Hobbits, but nothing has actually died while I was watching over it." Bilbo shrugged.

"Ah so you don't have the same passion for gardening, or crafting as do your kin?" Olris asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, simply that when I am more needed elsewhere, I do not craft. As for gardening, I prefer crafting to be honest, if you wish to call it that. It's a bit too catch all to my liking. Is cooking considered a craft as well?"

"Indeed it is, thank you for sharing your craft with us." Olris said and Bilbo smiled.

"So why have the others not sought me out to speak with them?"

"Honestly we thought it best, it can get a bit overwhelming sometimes and with your condition..." Olris trailed off as Bilbo felt his temper rise.

"Honestly I'm pregnant, not dying!" He protested. "I don't want you to put on a act for me, or have some spokesperson. We are kin and I want to know all of you, not just someone who speaks for your clan."

"We were just trying to respect you, not overwhelm you all at once."

"I'm used to being overwhelmed, everything is new here and much is different than I am accustomed to. That does not mean that I wish people to make it easier on me, or treat me like a delicate flower because I'm pregnant." Bilbo said and sighed. "I just want to get to know everyone."

"And you will in time, this is how it's done usually, when other factions of clans meet, representatives from both clans meet at first, before the clan as a whole joins them."

"Well unless you go to hobbiton, I don't think you will meet..."

"Grace Baggins!" A messenger came to the door of the house.

"I prefer Bilbo, I'm not married to Thorin yet and never been much for formality." Bilbo said and the dwarf nodded.

"But your kinsmen are seeking entrance, hobbits that claim to be kinsmen at any rate." The messenger said and Bilbo grinned, going at once to the main gate and running headlong into his family. He hugged and laughed with them, grinning when they saw his tattoos and cheered in congratulations, asking a hundred different questions at once, which Bilbo tried to answer as best he could. He was delighted to see that his Uncles Hildigrim, Hildibrand and cousins Aldalgrim, Rosamund, Donnamira, Mirabella and Elisaetta had come.

"I found our clan, I was just meeting with them, when you lot arrived." Bilbo said and his Uncle Hildigrim frowned.

"They never wished to meet with us, before you got yourself engaged to a king." Hildigrim said.

"That's true, perhaps they will now though." Bilbo said

"You always see the best in people Bilbo." Hidigrim said. "I would hate for you to be disappointed." He added, before his cousin clapped Bilbo on the back.

"Don't you go listening to Hildy now Billy, I'm sure everything work out for the better." Aldalgrim Took was a jovial sort, he was fond of playing tricks and Bilbo remembered many childish pranks that the two had pulled together when they had been boys. He smiled when Donnamira hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"You came all this way?" Bilbo asked his cousin.

"Of course I did Bilbo, wouldn't want to miss my favorite cousin getting married, and helping with the birth, now would I?" Donnamira

"And once I knew that Donnamira was going on an adventure, I had to go along to keep her out of trouble. Who knows there might be some young dwarf men that catch our eye, wouldn't that be something, if we stayed with you in Erebor?" Rosamunda said and Bilbo gaped at her.

"But the Shire is your home, wouldn't you miss it?"

"Aye I would, but I want to explore my dwarven ancestry, I might just leave after the birth, but we are here for several months at least." Elisaetta said and smiled softly at Bilbo's surprise, Elisaetta was very sweet, but she was also one of the shyest people in the Shire.

"How did you know to come, you must have been on the road weeks." Bilbo asked

"Well after you didn't send word, Grandfather assumed that you were happy with the match and sent us along to ensure that everything went along smoothly and that you had family to help you with the birth." His cousin Mirabella said and smiled at Bilbo, who returned the smile.

"Its happy I am to see you all, but you must have left the Shire one week after I got here."

"Aye and that's enough time for a raven to come, if you both were uninterested in making a match of it." Hildibrand said. "Of course the womenfolk had to come along, to make sure that you went through the birth alright." He said and Bilbo grinned.

"Lets go back to the party I left, then I can show you the market." Bilbo said. "Unless if you would like to get settled in your chambers?"

"I could do with some food and a party." Donnamira said and Rosamunda nodded, in the end only his Uncles Hildibrand and Hildigrim wished to go to their quarters. Bilbo went up to the courtroom and entered. No one noticed him, they were so intent on arguing, until Bilbo touched Thorin gently on the shoulder.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked. "What has happened, are the babies alright?"

"They are fine, but my Uncles and cousins have come from the Shire." Bilbo said and grinned. "I was wondering what quarters to give them."

"You there, see that rooms are made ready and go to the home of Halrid, tell your relatives that I am sorry that their accommodations were unprepared and sorrier still that I will have to spend the rest of the day in council." He said and kissed Bilbo on the forehead, gently running his hands through Bilbo's hair a moment.

"You're busy, should I expect you at sundown?"

"I suspect that this will continue on for much of the night."

"So what are you trying to accomplish?" Bilbo asked.

"You should not worry about affairs of state Bilbo, you haven't shown much interest at any rate."

"Well that was dwarven matters, so is this a trade agreement?" Bilbo asked and everyone gaped at him, before Thorin nodded.

"Yes, we are seeking to have our merchants use the roads the elves have created through Mirkwood, but they are demanding a ridiculous amount of tribute in exchange."

"I see, _you wish for a tax for your road, but surely you can see that my husband won't budge on this. What are your demands?"_

"Speak in common Bilbo!" Thorin said and the elf smirked as Bilbo did the same.

"But what is the fun in that?" Bilbo asked and continued in Sindarin. " _My intended might be stubborn, but he is also fair, if the tax was lowered to the point of being fair to both parties, it would save much effort for both parties._

 _"This is actually the best time of year for us, Thorin is funny enough when we get his temper up, you should have seen his grandfather before the gold sickness took much of his wits."_ A blond haired elf said and smiled at the hobbit. " _I am Legolas, how came you to know Sindrian, intended of King Oakenshield?"_

 _"I was taught it by my mother, who was fond of traveling. I am Bilbo Baggins, but I much prefer Bilbo. So can you not think of a fair figure, show me some mercy, for you can go home at the end of this. I however will not hear the end for several days, if not weeks."_ Bilbo said and several of the elves laughed.

" _Indeed we would so hate to cause a rift between two newlyweds and expectant parents, very well we will need a toll of ten gold, or to be given something of equivalent value, for merchant caravans using our roads. Travelers who are simply seeking to go through our road to reach Erebor, will pay two golds, or give something of equivalent value. However travelers who cannot afford such terms will be allowed to serve in our hall for two hours, in order to make up the difference. I hope that we can negotiate terms in the future, Bilbo Baggins. Though perhaps my terms might not be as fair next time."_

 _"I look forward to speaking with you again, will you be coming to the wedding?"_

 _"If an invitation was giving, perhaps some of us would, but in truth dwarves and elves are not overly fond of one another."_

 _"I know that, you would be surprised at how many traveling dwarves accused me of being a blighted elf when I was small. If anything hobbits are closer related to men, quite frankly I have no idea what I would do, if I were to have the same lifespan you do."_

 _"I have the fortune of being young, but I still like my little games to make life a bit less boring."_ Legolas grinned at the hobbit. "Your intended has honored me, by speaking our mother tongue. He was also very gracious and so we will agree to ten golds for caravans and travelers will pay two golds, for those that cannot afford the golds, and have no equivalent items for trade, we will have them work for two hours at our keep. This is our final offer."

"I accept these terms." Thorin said. "Now lets move onto the next matter.

"I don't want you at each other's throats again, but my kinsmen have come today, perhaps we could reschedule for tomorrow?" Bilbo asked and the dwarves glared at him as the elves smiled.

"Of course we can reschedule, it may go much faster, with such a lovely glowing young hobbit pleading to us to work towards our better natures." Legolas said and Thorin frowned, as the elves left the room.

"What did you say to them Bilbo, for them to reduce their terms so drastically?"

"I just said you were fair, but needed a price that was fair to your people and after that we talked about the children and our wedding." Bilbo said and smiled. "I thought he was quite nice actually, elves are sort of the opposite of dwarves, they consider it to be courteous if someone takes the effort to learn their tongue. I think that's in part the reason I was offered such favorable terms. I'll be with my family love, come when you can, alright?" He asked Thorin and Thorin nodded still looking slightly shocked. "Just because I don't fancy yelling myself horse, like you dwarves do, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about negotiation, after all my grandfather is Thrain." He said and smiled. "Our politics and diplomacy are a lot more reserved then yours, a surprising amount of things have been decided over a nice cup of tea and some delicate sandwiches and pastries." He grinned at the table, before walking away from them and hooking arms with Rosamund.

"Well you certainly surprised them." Hildibrand said and Bilbo chuckled.

"Sometimes I think I'll never understand dwarven politics." He admitted to his Uncle, as the small group of dwobbits walked to where their other kin had gathered. As they were walking many dwarves stared at them and one blushed bright red when Rosamund caught his glance and waved. Donnamira giggled and pointed at another dwarf who puffed up his chest. Elisaetta had her face covered by her fan, which she was beating back and forth nervously. As for Mirabella, she was viewing the whole thing with an expression of amusement on her face

"Fair cousins please, I have to live here." Bilbo said and Donnamira pouted.

"Can't we have our fun? I'm all for a bit of a merry chase." Donnamira said.

"Just as long as you don't go breaking some poor dwarf's heart." Bilbo pleaded

"Ah ya know me well Billy goat." Donnamira said and winked at her cousin. "Perhaps I'm just trying to get your gruff." She added and Bilbo sighed at the childhood nickname he'd never been fond of.

"Alright OnnyDonny as long as you know turn about is fair play." Bilbo said.

"Who are you and what have you done to our cousin?"

"Never mess with a hobbit carrying young." Bilbo said and rubbed his belly, as his family laughed. They went back to the house and Bilbo grinned, as his purely dwarven relatives stared at the Tooks in shock, while the Tooks were equally shocked.

"By my beard, you do look just like me!" Galhir said and Hildibrand laughed.

"Except for the ears, but we could have some fun with this, if you are one to pull pranks."

"Can't say that I ever have been cousin." Galhir said and Hildibrand chuckled.

"Well then you'll get on more with my brother, I'm not in the Shire now, so I plan on getting up to some mischief while I'm here."

"Not too much mischief I hope." Hildigrim said. "Remember what the Thrain said."

"Oh aye, I remember what he said, never was one to let me have my fun. I am Hildibrand Took, the oldest of the Thrain's delegation to Erebor, which really just is a mucky muck way of saying we're here to see our little nephew get hitched. Anyway that's my son Aldalgrim, and those are the fair ladies Rosamunda, Donnamira, Mirabella and Elisaetta. The ladies decided that their services would be of use to their cousin sooner or later, though admittedly we had no idea that Bilbo was such a good breeder."

"Please don't say anything about my breeding!" Bilbo complained and Hildibrand grinned.

"Well Boyo you did manage to get pregnant with twins, before your wedding night even. Children conceived outside the marriage bed are considered lucky in our culture. It means that the child was a product of the love between their parents." He added and smiled. "Well this is a stuffy affair, do any of you play musical instruments?" He asked setting down his pack and fetching out his violin. A moment later Aldagrim was bringing out a guitar, while the four girls cleared their throats and Bilbo did the same. A moment later all the Tooks broke into a lively song, in Tookish, which of course none of the dwarves could understand a word of.

"Wait the melody is the same as Sky of Diamonds." Someone said and Bilbo nodded, as the dwarves began to sing and clap as well in Khudzul. It took a bit for the Took girls to get the clapping game right, as it had some of the silent language in it and most of the signs were backwards. To the Took's surprise it was Elisabett who liked the games most and played them with several dwarves, before someone asked her to dance. Then she was stomping and whirling with a young dwarf and laughing brightly, as her braided curls bounced with each step. The song finished and then another was started, Bilbo stopped singing simply content to watch both sides of his family get to know one another. Donnamira had her gaggle of lads like always, her father wanted her to choose one and settle down, but none had held the attention of the flighty Donnamira for longer than a season of courting.

As for Mirabella she was enjoying the attention as well, but had fallen into a conversation with some dwarrows and one dwarrowdam about the subject that fascinated her most, jewelry making. How Mirabella could stand talking about gem cuts and stone clarity, as well as many other things relating to bits of rock, was beyond Bilbo. Then again he supposed that Mirabella's eyes had gotten glassy a time or two, when he'd been talking about a particularly hard knitting pattern.

Rosamund had broken out her knitting and was sitting with several other dwarrowdams who had their own projects they were working on. Bilbo smiled, watching Elisabetta dance, until she grew tired and came to sit next to him. "Everyone is so very nice here Bilbo."

"Yes many dwarves are, once you get to know them, though you do know that they have fewer women than our family has been blessed with, don't you Lizzy?"

"Yes, I know that, I'm not going to let a dwarf steal my virtue, without being sure of his heart first."

"And where would you settle with this dwarven husband of yours Lizzy?"

"Well that's part of why we were sent, the Thrain was happy with your match and how it turned out, so he sent us along as well. He told us that we didn't have to find a dwarven husband, but asked for women who would be willing to at least try their luck."

"So you're looking for a match?" Bilbo asked and smiled at his cousin.

"I am, I have no one in Hobbition to make of me an honest women. I hope that perhaps I'll fit better here."

"I could introduce you to someone, if you wanted. He's very nice, but a bit shy like you and he loves books and knitting." Bilbo said and Elisabetta grinned.

"So who is this paragon of dwarven virtue?" Elisabetta asked.

"Ori, he also has two older very protective brothers, but I think you could handle them in time, that is of course if you like one another."

"I'd love to meet him, he sounds nice." Elisabetta said and smiled at Bilbo. "So do you know what you are having?"

"No, but I will before the wedding, I'm a few months along by now, but not to the point of the determining." He said and Elisabetta smiled softly.

"Can I feel?" She asked and Bilbo grinned, nodding, as she hesitantly put her hand on his stomach. "Its nice and hard, things are progressing as they should."

"How do you know that?" Bilbo asked and Eliasabetta blushed.

"Well I've been studying the healing arts for five years, I was interested in learning other methods of healing so I decided to come here."

"Why didn't you say anything, that's wonderful Lizzy." Bilbo said and she smiled.

"I don't like to tell others about myself, or have them focus their attention on me, it makes me uncomfortable." Elizabetta admitted and Bilbo patted her on the back.

"Its okay Lizzy, you know you can always come to me, if you need anything. After all I was the one that drove the Humpertufts away, after Mirabella scared you nearly witless." Bilbo said and Elisabetta laughed.

"Can't believe that I thought they existed, though Bel was always convincing." She said and Bilbo nodded.

"She convinced me to steal old Mrs. Proudfoot's pie once." Bilbo said and Elisabetta laughed.

"Well it was good pie." She said and Bilbo smiled.

"It was, though I didn't want to make one every day for a week, after she taught me how in penance, my pie dough was better off for the punishment."

"Have you learned any new recipes?" Elisabetta asked and Mirabell and Rosamund's gaze swiveled towards Bilbo. If a bearing hobbit horded anything it was recipes and they were very territorial over them.

"Not yet, but Olris said she would teach me some dwarven cooking." Bilbo said and waved the dwarrowdam over smiling at her. "Olris, would it be alright if my cousins learned some dwarven cooking as well?"

"Of course, the more the merrier." Olris replied and Bilbo smiled.

"Oooh lets make spice bread! can we make spice bread?" Rosamund asked and Bilbo chuckled.

"Rosa is much like a fauntling, when she gets tired." Hildibrand said, as a messenger arrived.

"Your quarters are ready if you would like to rest, they are down the hall from King Thorin's Intended's quarters."

"Thank you." Hildibrand said. "So girls, do you want a nap, or do you want to stay here?"

"I want to see the market, I kind of nodded off at Laketown, so I'm not as tired as Rosey is." Mirabell said and Elisabetta smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" She said and Bilbo smiled.

"I know the place enough to show you around now." He said.

"It will have to be another day for me though, I'm too tired to go to the market." Rosamund admitted and Bilbo smiled.

"Rosamund Took too tired for shopping, I never thought I'd see the day!" Bilbo said. "Your petals must be wilting our Rose, for you to not want to drive us half mad at market." He said and the Tooks laughed.

"Are you leaving?" One of his other relatives asked.

"We'll be back, my cousins want to see the market, knowing them that could take anywhere from mere minutes, to the hours I suspect. Sorry I've been distracted today."

"We understand, it's a glorious thing when kin come unexpectedly." Olris said and smiled at them, Bilbo walked arm in arm with his two cousins, as the rest of the Tooks followed the messenger to where their quarters would be.

"Ooh look at that dress, I love the runes, but I can't read them." Mirabell said and frowned. "They look a lot like ours though."

"That's because they are backwards."

"It says I'm a married woman, why would that be necessary?" Mirabell asked.

"So the lads don't get any ideas, these are for those that are courting and those over there are for those that are currently available."

"Its sort of like the way we put flowers in our hair, though everyone in the Shire knows everyone else, so there's never been much call for anything more than that." Mirabell said. "I think I'll wait to buy one for a while, they are very beautiful though."

"I also have some basic runic dresses, which usually have love poetry put on them."

"You embroider love poetry onto dresses?"

"The ladies love courting presents like that."

"How much are your dresses?"

"For a pretty lady like you ten golds."

"I'd like you to make one with these sigils on it." Elisabetta said and she wrote out the names of various plants and the remedies she knew for them. "My cipher is a bit shaky, as I was taught to write it backwards, but is it legible?"

"Indeed it is, you are a healer?"

"I'm in training to be one, that's part of why I wanted to come here." Elisabetta replied. "Hobbit healing is mostly herbal remedies and things of that nature. I was interested in seeing the manner by which dwarves heal and seeing if anyone would be willing to take me on as apprentice."

"Women do not practice the healing arts, the bloodshed of battle is not for them, nor could we risk them in case of a sickness." The merchant said.

"Well this woman does." Elisabetta said and everyone stared at her surprised. "You sir have offered me grave insult, by taking into question my chosen craft." She said her hands on her hips, Bilbo groaned for all that Elisabetta was timid normally, on the rare occasions she got angry, she'd made many a hobbit fear her fits of peak. "Not only that but you assume that because of what lies between my legs, I am not a suitable healer. If I called into questions your abilities for as absurd a reason as you have mine, you would challenge me to a duel."

"I...I am sorry miss, I was only stating the truth. Women are rare and we need them to ensure that our race continues. Women are also of a delicate..."

"That's it, I'm challenging you to a contest of throwing knives, then we'll see who is the delicate little flower." Elisabetta said taking out three knives from hidden places on her dress and tossing one after another at the man, pinning him against his stall. "I suggest that in future you keep your man favoring notions to yourself, good day sir." She said, pulling out each of the knives and storming away from the stall.

"How about some honey cakes, I could really go for some honey cakes." Mirabell said as everyone stared at the small hobbit party in awe, the word of what had happened quickly spreading.

"I'm not in the mood for honey cakes, Bilbo does Erebor have a shooting range, I'd like to practice with my daggers, until I can control my temper again." Elisabetta said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"Well you certainly scared a few years off his life, I think he'll think twice before insulting you again. Why don't we go to a tavern, they have throwing darts and plenty of ail." Bilbo suggested, although he'd never been to the tavern himself, he'd heard several people talking about it once. His cousins were even more adventurous and wild than he was and Bilbo was quite wild for a hobbit.

"As long as I get to throw something at a target, I'll be happy." Elisabetta said and he led them to the tavern, again dwarves stared at them over their pitchers of ale. Elisabetta went over to the dartboard and grabbed up the darts. She chucked them one after another creating a pattern.

"I suggest you don't approach my fair cousin, she's a bit out of sorts at the moment." Mirabell stated, before smiling at a rather handsome young dwarf-tending bar. "Hello I'm Mirabell, what sort of ale do you have on tap?" She asked and the dwarf stared at her, as she casually leaned her chest against the bar.

"Here have mine, Gorth is a bit shy with the ladies, but I love them." A burly warrior stated and Mirabell shrugged, taking the glass from him and downing it. Bilbo realized suddenly what a horrible idea it was for him to go to an alehouse and beat a hasty exit. Soon he was doubled over attempting to keep the food he had eaten down. He felt small hands wrap around him, feeling his forehead gently.

"It's alright Bilbo, we should have thought about the ale, here have some of this." Elisabetta said and pulled out a piece of candied ginger from either her dress or the traveling sack she still had slung over one shoulder. Bilbo ate the ginger and smiled grimly at his cousin.

"Thank you Lizzy." He managed and stood slowly. "So is Mirabell staying inside?"

"She's determined to get drunk, I think she wants to have her way with one of the men."

"You packed the flower right?"

"Plenty of it cousin, I'm traveling with Rosamund and Mirrabell after all." Elisabetta said and Bilbo laughed. "I want to see what sort of herbs they have for sale, then I want to look at different dresses, I could only pack two with me." She admitted and they walked together to a shop selling herbs, Elisabetta smelled several of the packets and looked through them, before purchasing ten from the stall owner. They then walked over to the clothier's section of the market, where Elisabetta found several pretty but serviceable dresses that were much to her style. She packed them away after trying each on and continued to the jeweler's side of town. She looked through several of the hair beads that were on sale, before deciding on what she wanted. The styles of the Tooks hair had changed slightly over the years, instead of hair beads those that chose to wear their hair long, secured it back with pieces of ribbon or twine generally. However Bilbo could only guess that his cousin wished for a more dwarven hairstyle while she was in Erebor. Perhaps to show that she respected their culture.

Bilbo himself hadn't been overly impressed with some of the men who were dedicated to protecting those that could bare children. In fact Bilbo had found some of their behavior to be insulting, however they were the minority in Erebor. Though most took at least some concern in Bilbo's health and well being. "You know not all dwarves are like that dress salesman?" Bilbo asked and Elisaetta nodded. "There is some of that present, but its not so bad. Its just because they find women to be precious gifts, as they have so few of them. Though the Goddess bless you if you try to cross some dwarven women I know. They are very strong and can stand up for themselves very well. Now should we go back and see what Mirabell has gotten up to while we were away?"

"Why don't you stay outside and I'll drag her out?" Elisaetta said and Bilbo nodded, they walked back to the tavern and Bilbo groaned as he heard a hobbit drinking song.

"Keep the tavern in one piece Mirabell." He hollered from outside the tavern door. He was surprised when someone handed him a chair to sit upon.

"We have some juice, to add to drinks, would you care to have some while you wait for your cousins sir?" The tavern keeper said and Bilbo nodded.

"How much for the juice and don't say nothing."

"Two coppers." The tavern keeper replied and Bilbo paid him three. He waited for his cousin to extricate his other cousin from the bar and waited and waited. He sighed and gulped down the remainder of his juice, before going in himself. Bilbo was careful to breathe through his mouth and not his nose, as he spotted his cousins dancing on the tables, the dwarven males staring as a bit of leg was occasionally revealed. he

"From the tower hills, to the Gray Havens, Past Downs no lass is half as wild as can be found, in the borough. Ye can keep yer lassies and proper, full of grace and poise, but borough lass knows she'll be popular with all the boys. You keep your lassies from Cardolan, Harlidon and Eriador, for no lass is as wild as those from the Borough. We taught are taught from an early age, to arm wrestle with all the boys. To play at manly games and with some manly toys..." At this Mirabell looked at a dwarf with quite the bulge in his pants and licked her lips. "For no lass is as wild and untamed then a Took child. We fight with small daggers at the age of three, by the age of nine no grown hobbit would dare challenge us. For no lass is as wild as a Tooksburough child. At the age of twenty two, I first became a drunken shrew."

"I've never had the company of men to enjoy, but I bet I could out throw any of you boys."

"For no one is as wild as a borough child."

"The show is over ladies, I've been waiting for quite a while." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo you shouldn't be in here!" Elisaetta said gripping onto Mirabell.

"You were supposed to bring her out."

"The tricky minx made me drink a mug of ale, before she would go with me. Then I had to dance with her as she made a complete fool of herself and me." Elisaetta. "Come now Mirabell, you don't want to make Bilbo sick." She said and Mirabell looked at Bilbo and grinned, before waving sloppily.

"Lets get you home, where's your traveling sack, how much do I owe you?"

"She won a drinking contest, so nothing, the one she defeated pays for her drinks." The man said and Bilbo noticed the burly dwarf from earlier was now snoring his head cradled on the table. "She then started dancing on the tables, is that common in the Shire, for your lassies to dance so?"

"Well those from Tooksburrough do occasionally when in their cups, most Shire lassies are quite proper." Bilbo said and helped Elisaetta support the drunken Mirabell, as they made the long walk back to the palace, half way there, Bilbo finally accepted the offers of help and let a guard take over half dragging half walking Mirabell to her bed. He then felt tired himself and so retired to his quarters, Thorin was in the chamber reading by candlelight.

"Bilbo, did you have a good time with your kinsmen?"

"Yes I did, though I wound up showing the girls around the marketplace, more than anything else." Bilbo admitted and Thorin nodded.

"I've been working on some paperwork, do you mind if I keep the light on for a while yet?"

"Not at all." Bilbo said before taking off his over clothing and slipped under the covers. He fell to sleep listening to the scratching of Thorin's pen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bilbo woke late in the morning and yawned, before stretching. He stared at Thorin who was asleep in a chair and his cousin Elisaetta who was also asleep, a satchel of herbs in her hand. He felt his belly and frowned at the size of it, he shouldn't be this size for another three weeks yet. He stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom, feeling out of breath from that little of movement. He wasn't tired now, it was just so very difficult to move, he finished his business and pulled up his shirt, staring at the little pink and blue markings in delight. He was going to have a baby boy and a baby girl. He then quietly went to his own quarters, leaving his sleeping loved ones to rest where they were, he picked out a good book and started to read it, he was half way done, before shouts of alarm came from the other room.

"I'm in my quarters." Bilbo yelled, but no one could hear him over the yelling and Bilbo had no desire to go all the way to the next room. He yawned and set the book aside suddenly tired. The door burst open and he came face to face with a frantic Mirabella and Rosamund, Elisaetta and Thorin looked equally frantic and were also sleep mussed. "Hello, could you close the door, there's a bit of a draft coming in." He said and his female relatives and Thorin stared at him in astonishment.

"That's all you have to say, after scaring us half to death and being in a sleep no one could wake you from for the past three months?" Thorin demanded.

"It's been that long truly? I thought it may have been a few weeks possibly, but I..." Bilbo trailed off as he felt a hard kick against his belly. "How are we to be married before they are born, I can barely stand, let alone get married."

"We'll carry you down in an enclosed litter, we can open it for the ceremony, but keep it closed otherwise." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded, He settled back against the pillows propping himself up.

"Well whatever you do, you better see to it quickly."

"We could do it this very afternoon, today marks Durin's Day, which is in fact the traditional day for royalty to marry." Thorin said. "I didn't wish to wait until Durin's day, as you would be very close to your time, but now all I want is for you to have our children and be well again." He said and Bilbo smiled at Thorin, as four dwarves carrying a litter came into the room.

"Now?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"Want to be sure, as the babies could arrive any day." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he rode with Thorin in the litter, to where an archway of steel flowers had been created, the litter was set down and the fabric removed as Balin stepped forward.

 _"As it was in the beginning of our race, so it shall be till the end. These two people have come before us, not Kings, nor merchants, nor makers, nor miners, nor judges, nor travelers, they have come before us as two men who have given the greatest gift one being could ever give another, the gift of themselves. Of their love for each other there can be no question, for the products of that love yet waits to be born. Soon the Allfather will bless Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. Soon Bilbo Baggins will bring forth new life and Thorin will teach his children all he knows of the world. Together they will become more than themselves, by the creation of others. So upon this day they are wed, in front of they're people, their family and heart kin. They are in the thoughts and hearts of those not with us on this happy day, be it from distance, or death that they are separated from us. All those that came before celebrate with us this day, as they look down from Mahuel's Halls. Now with that being said, Bilbo Baggins do you take Thorin for husband?"_

 _"While respecting the traditions and culture of my husband's kingdom, my own people have a tradition upon this day. Thorin I know we started out as an agreement between two kingdoms, but we became more than that. You are stubborn, noble and infuriating at times, but still you are at your core a good dwarf, someone that I would be honored to share my family and life with. You bring out the best in me, I think you have made me a better person too. You have encouraged me to embrace my heritage, without letting go of my own customs. You have cared for me when I was sick and have shared my illness. You have become a part of me, as much as I feel a part of you. I love you Thorin, I promise to have you as a husband first, rather than a king. I promise to listen to your council upon my decisions. I promise that I will strive to honor your culture and traditions. You are the father of my children, my lover, the only King that I would ever consider serving. I swear upon the Mother Yavannah and the Allfather Aule to honor my vows and assure my husband that I am committed."_

 _"And you Thorin Oakenshield, will you take Bilbo Baggins?"_

 _"I am not one for great speeches or flowery words, however I shall attempt to follow my beloved's traditions in this. You were brought to me, because I required a husband and you were the most suitable barer of my offspring, but I stopped needing you for your body long ago, now I need you for you. For all of you, from the way you look in the morning, to the way you make me laugh, to the way you are always there for me. I suppose you can be stubborn at times, as well as willful and too honest upon occasion as well, but I love that about you, I love that you come to me as a dwarf first and a King second. You say that I have made you a better person, well you have driven away the memories of battles long ago fought. You have helped me to see again the dwarf I was in my youth, before the years hardened me. You have taken care of both my body and my soul. I love you Bilbo, you are my most precious gem, you are everything to me. I promise never to order you to do anything without first talking about it. I promise to care for you and our children. I promise that I will attempt to ensure your happiness, from this day until my last. I swear upon Aule and the Lady Wife Yavannah mother to my intended's people, to honor my vows and assure my husband that I am committed._

 _"You have both sworn the oaths of commitment to one another, I now declare that you are bound together save the breaking of your union, from this day until your last day."_ Balin said and tied their hands together with a string of silver beads. Together Bilbo and Thorin raised their hands up to the cave ceiling, as the people roared their approval. Bilbo gasped suddenly and turned as white as a sheet.

"Thorin the babies are coming, they can't come now it's too soon." Bilbo said looking terrified into Thorin's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd think I'd know when I was in labor!" Bilbo stated and Thorin's eyes widened, before they rolled into the back of his head. "Where's Elisaetta, Rosamund and Donamira?" Bilbo demanded and his kinswomen were taken into the litter.

"Can Bilbo be moved?" Balin asked and Elisaetta shook her head.

"The babies are coming now, so no moving him would not be a good idea." Elisaetta replied. "Now please be quiet and let me work." She said and tore at Bilbo's tunic, as the flaps came down around them. She found the two blooms, shining brightly and took out her knife making a quick and precise cut, before pulling the first baby out. "Stitch up the wound Rosie." She barked and handed the baby over to Donamaria who patted the infant on the back, until it started to cry. Elisaetta freed the second baby, as Rosamund finished stitching the first wound and spanked the baby on the bottom, before going onto smacking her on the back.

"What's wrong with that one?" Bilbo demanded.

"She'll be fine in a moment." Elisaetta assured Bilbo, before putting her mouth to the infant's and sucking, she gagged as green scum came out of both their mouths and the little girl let out a feeble cry. Elisaetta wiped her lips and was given a flagon, she spit out the afterbirth and drank deeply from the wine, before wrapping the little girl in a section of Bilbo's blankets, which were now stained red. Donnamira had swaddled the little boy in her shall.

"We need the smallest baby clothes anyone has." Rosamund yelled out into the crowd and was given many different baby outfits, she looked through them all before selecting the smallest and warmest, as well as two nappies and going back inside the litter. At least it was only the blankets that had been stained, so no one could see the blood.

"That wasn't normal." Elisaetta said. "None of it."

"Perhaps dwarven children are harder." Bilbo suggested, his eyes were drooping down and it was a struggle to keep them open.

"Perhaps, rest and we'll take care of you Bilbo, and the little lad and lassie."

"The lad is Aldo and the lass is Lavender, their use names will be Thainen and Thea." Bilbo stopped speaking as two names entered his head _**Truestone Stalwart and Brightgem Strongheart."**_ Bilbo was surprised at the presence of Mahuel inside his head. **_I name all my direct heirs, they will become strong and good, they will be a part of both you and your husband. They will lead their people to greatness in time, but for now you all should heal and recover. I will speak to you again when you aren't quite as exhausted as you are now. '_**

AN: So the longest chapter of the story is followed by the shortest :) As ever reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Interlude

Bilbo was in a sea of blackness, it was darker than he had ever experienced before. Suddenly the place he was in brightened and he saw stars all around him, it took him a moment for him to realize that they were not stars at all, but rather shining silver rocks. "These are the souls of my children, those who have lived their lives and those that have not yet lived. Your son has one, as does your daughter, as does your husband and so do you. You are my child as much as anyone, long has your family served as my warriors, so I decided to give a gift to both my weakest son and my strongest."

"You consider me to be weak?" Bilbo demanded.

"My wife blessed some males with the ability to give birth, but she also made them submissive by nature for the most part. However dwarves don't easily submit to anyone and so the Shire never knew quite what to do with you. Now that you have accepted your dwarven ancestry, I offer you both boon and curse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can pick up to seven dwarven skills, but loose a hobbit skill in return." He stated and Bilbo stared at him in shock. "I'll teach you those skills myself." He added and Bilbo frowned. "Its not an offer I give just anyone."

"I understand that, can I be given a moment to think?" Bilbo asked and Aule nodded, he thought about his skills and the skills he had wished that he had. "Would I actually be able to use these skills, but not be as skilled at them as I once was, or would I never be able to do them again."

"You would loose all skill in them, but still be able to do them."

"Then I can afford to loose pumpkin tossing, my skill at conkers, my skill at maypole dancing, my skill at weed plucking, my skill at making invitations to gathering, my skill at butterfly catching and finally my skill at catching tadpoles."

"Very smart young Bilbo, now what do you wish to learn?"

"The stone arts, wielding axes, wielding knives, dwarven royal comportment, dwarven dancing, healing and...and...

"Are you sure that you want only to be skilled at two weapons?" Mahuel asked Bilbo and Bilbo frowned. "You could also learn the sword."

"Axes have always seemed more versatile than swords to me, I've heard dwarves talk about stone speakers in the past."

"That's a skill that's both a blessing and a curse, the dwarves who have it take years to understand what it all means."

"Can I give my last skill to my children and their children after them?"

"What would you have of me, there are some things even I cannot grant."

"I do not want my children to fall victim to gold sickness." Bilbo said.

"That is not a skill, unfortunately I cannot help you ensure that they do not fall victim."

"Then can you reverse their gold sense, so they won't crave it?" Bilbo asked.

"You are indeed one of my cleaver sons, I will allow them that choice when they come of age. However you have a skill to choose still."

"Stone speech." Bilbo said finally and the valar nodded.

"So we begin." He said and begin they did, the training was brutal and exhausting, certainly the hardest thing Bilbo had ever done. To his surprise Mahuel actually taught him how to understand what the stones were saying and what imprints were left. He got Bilbo used to hearing the constant chattering in his head and taught him how to quiet it.

The skill Bilbo liked learning best was dwarven dancing, particularly bedroom dancing, where he would drape himself in chains and elegantly remove each one, one after another, putting them on his partner instead. There was also the dance of gold, which required a lot of hip shaking and made Bilbo feel a bit foolish, other than the dance of chains, he also liked the dance of scrolls, where a woman would cover herself in inked scarves and dance with them, shedding them slowly one by one, until she was barely clad. The formal dancing was fun as well, Bilbo was very used to learning the woman's part, but Mahuel also taught him the mans. Dwarven dancing required a lot of stomping, clapping and spinning, it was hard but it was also very fun.

He did not enjoy his weapons lessons as much, knowing what such things were used for, but he was a dutiful student and learned all that Mahuel could teach him. Of the weapons he chose, he found that throwing axes and knives were his favorites.

He was surprised when Mahuel taught him dwarven etiquette before royal Comportment. It had a lot of backwards insults in it as well as a fair amount of shouting at the other party. It was common to challenge someone to some skill or game of chance. When at another's table dwarves were supposed to loudly show their appreciation for the food. Burping was considered to be a high compliment at such a table, as was passing food to your neighbor and down the table. He learned a hundred different ways to praise a dwarf's beard and a hundred ways to insult it. Mahuel had then explained that dwarves weren't much for etiquette anyway, though they did enjoy people not being openly rude to them. Bilbo thought that he had rather wasted this skill and would not have picked it had he known. Dwarves expected their royals to act a certain way. Royal dwarves were expected to be a voice for their creator and a voice of the people. They worked their entire lives to serve the people as best they could, as long as temptation didn't get in the way of their rule. Those with royal blood were expected to advise the king they were related to, to join him in battle and to go on quests with him. They were also expected to take power slowly from that same ruler, if he fell to gold sickness or mental instability of another sort.

He liked healing liked knowing which plants to use, in order to cure a fever or a cough, which ones would numb pain and which ones would bring on sleep. Which plants to use for injuries and which ones to use to cause them. He also liked learning how to fix broken bones, mend torn flesh and organs and stop blood from flowing freely.

He really enjoyed learning how to carve, from his first piece to the time at which Mahuel had said that he couldn't teach Bilbo anymore. Bilbo had looked up at Mahuel surprised that he was finished with his lessons. "But there is more to learn, isn't there?"

"Of course there is, there is always more to learn, but I can't be giving you all my secrets now can I?" Mahuel asked and Bilbo laughed, having gotten to know the valar by now. "Don't stop praying to me and if you could offer me a bit of something every now and again, I'd appreciate it." He said and then Bilbo was engulfed in the blackness once more.

Chapter Eleven

Bilbo heard a voice call him from far away, begging him to come back to himself. To come back to Thorin. Other voices came and went, asking for him to return, begging him to come back to them. Occasionally he'd also hear the cry of a baby, followed closely by another cry. However he couldn't move, he was stuck in the blackness.

Sensation returned more slowly then sound did, Bilbo used his stone sense, when he grew tired of his loved one's pleading voices and strange confessions. Honestly why would Bilbo care if a hungry guard had taken a bit of his baking, if the guard had asked, he'd happily have made some for him. The worst was Thorin, who told him long drawn out stories of his childhood, of how much he loved him, of how beautiful their children were, anything to attempt to draw him into wakefulness. Bilbo knew that whatever had happened to him, it couldn't be rushed like that, with a choice bit of wording. He'd come fully back to himself, once his body recovered fully. He could feel his body, feel when his bladder emptied, or he soiled himself and that was embarrassing, feel the slide of broth down his throat, but he head no control over it.

He continued to play with his stone sense, it was the only thing that tamed the monotony, he could listen throughout the mountain, by exploring the various cave systems and that's how he discovered that the people were terrified and on the brink of revolt. Thorin hadn't been seen in the three months since his husband had fallen ill and neither had the heir apparent or his sister. The people were frightened and soon there would be rebellion, if Bilbo didn't wake. That was what made Bilbo try harder to wake his body from its inert state.

He tried to move his fingers, concentrating on them first, as his tongue felt so very heavy. He managed it at last, when Thorin had fallen into slumber and it was night judging by the light behind his eyelids. He made a fist, curling and uncurling his hands then worked his way up, once he could move his hands fully. He broke away at the spell he was under bit by bit, until finally he was truly free of it. He felt exhausted however and fell back to sleep almost at once.

A hand shaking him was what roused him, Bilbo opened his eyes and stared at Thorin's hopeful gaze, Thorin held Bilbo to him tightly, squeezing tightly. "I hat thought that I had lost you." He told Bilbo. "I never stopped speaking to you, save when I was forced to sleep, these past three months have been horrible, but your awake now and everything can go back to how it was." He said and kissed Bilbo on the cheeks, peppering him with kisses all over his body. "The children woke up after three weeks have passed, but you've been a lazy hobbit worrying me so. Its been three months, since you gave birth to our beautiful son and daughter, they visit sometimes but for now they are being taken care of by some of your kin. The healers were careful to make sure that you could still nurse them, once you woke, I made sure of it." Thorin said and Bilbo could tell that waiting for him to wake up had made poor Thorin slightly unhinged.

"I'm fine beloved." Bilbo croaked and gulped down a glass from the pitcher of water. "It was hard to break away from the blackness, but I heard you speaking to me, every word and they helped so much." Bilbo comforted his husband and yawned. "I'm tired still."

"Please don't rest." Thorin pleaded and Bilbo yawned again and stretched, he climbed out of the bed and went over to where his clothes hung. "What are you doing?"

"If you do not wish me to rest, then I'm going to the kitchens and then to our children, before going to the council." Bilbo replied and got on his warmest clothes that were still rather chilly. "Mind if I borrow one of your fur pelts?"

"No." Thorin said. "Wait a moment and I'll go with you." He added and Bilbo smiled, finishing dressing and waiting for Thorin by the door. They went to the kitchens together, where Bilbo insisted on eating something other than broth and was given some chicken and mashed potatoes. He ate quickly, as he was hungry and asked for a second and a third helping as Thorin looked delighted and the kitchen maid looked astonished. He stopped after the fifth and went next to where his babies were.

"Thank you for taking care of them, but I want my children back now." He told the dwarrowdam who beamed in delight.

"Of course you would, they are so very precious, I have two of my own, but they are both half grown now." She said and Bilbo smiled, picking up both babies and settling them in a sling, along with some toys and finally wrapping a blanket around the bundle. Bilbo then walked with Thorin to the council hall and took his place in the empty consorts seat, the council cheered when he sat down and Thorin followed him. "I know how fond of yelling at one another you all are, but could you keep it down a bit for the babies?" Bilbo asked and the council stared at him a moment, before they all nodded. "Good now first order of business is to assure the people that I am fine and Thorin is well, as are our children. To that end I suggest that Thorin and I go down to the market together, that we are seen together and it is known that Mahuel has given me his blessing."

"How has he blessed you?" A dwarf Bilbo did not know asked him.

"He allowed me to exchange some skills, for some dwarven ones." Bilbo replied. "I also need to pick up some weapons, axes will have to wait until the little ones are older. Or better yet, you wield axes do you not Dwalin?" Bilbo asked the dwarf who nodded dumbly. "How do you keep them out of the reach of grabby little fingers?" He enquired.

"Store them on a axe hook, when you aren't using them." Dwalin told Bilbo and Bilbo grinned.

"I didn't think of that, knives are easy enough to secure, but axes not so much." He said. "Wish I hadn't bothered with dwarven etiquette waste of time and skill, by the way your beard is the most curly and excellently quaffed specimen I have ever seen." He told a dwarf who preened at the compliment.

"We all consider it to be a waste of time too, let elves have their flowery words and dinners, we've always preferred honesty. What else did Mahuel teach you?"

"Stone sense, dancing and stone carving, which extended to inlay and jewelry making, which surprised me." Bilbo admitted with a chuckle.

"You could have learned anything from our creator and you chose dancing?"

"Yes I did, I don't like forges, they are much too hot for me and I hate being all sweaty. As for dancing it is actually a very useful skill to have." Bilbo winked at Thorin. "I'll show you some of what I learned, if we get supplies at the market." He added and was surprised when Thorin blushed.

"I'd erm like that." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled happily.

"As for the rest, I learned it so I knew what my children would be learning and so I could better serve our kingdom. Except for the stone arts, that was a bit of a selfish whim on my part, I've always wanted to work with stone and never knew how to." Bilbo said.

"This is all very well and good, but until you have your weapons, it's fairly useless." One of the dwarves stated. "If you wish to go down to the markets, that's your business, but Thorin and the babies won't be joining you." The dwarf said, at that Bilbo took an eating knife from the sheath of the dwarf next to him and threw it at the speaker, a few hairs trimmed off his beard.

"If you ever insinuate that I cannot care for my family again, you will loose more than a few hairs." Bilbo glared at the dwarf in question and everyone stared at him, with no slight amount of fear.

"You could have missed." The dwarf in question said.

"No I couldn't have, not at this distance, I was trained by Aule, do not mess with me, do not mess with my husband. I am not one to loose my temper easily, but I assure you sir, that you will not like it when I am angry. Good day sir!" He said and stood from the table, taking the eating knife with him. "I'll return this once I have a set of my own." Bilbo told the dwarf. "You need to come with me Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, together they walked down to the market and several people cheered at the sight of them. They wandered the market, as Bilbo bought the supplies that he needed. Thorin was a bit silent, as Bilbo tested the edge of each of the knives and discarded those he found lacking. He also picked up a set of lovely hair pins that could be turned into daggers by pulling them out of the sheath, the sheath was color coded so the wielder would always know which end to pull from.

"I'm going to register myself at several master guilds, you can watch me take the tests if you like." Bilbo offered and Thorin nodded, together they went to the stone arts guild, where Bilbo proved that he had stone sense, as well as master abilities in the arts of stone inlay, stone carving and jewelry making. He then continued onto the warrior craft hall and showed that he had enough proficiency with an axe and knives to be named a master. He found it very satisfying to beat up on the dummies and enquired about if there was a place that he could reduce further dummies to straw and kindling. The Axe master turned slightly white at his display and Thorin was ashen as well. "I learned these arts to defend myself and my family, I don't want to go about lopping off limbs."

"Regardless of whether you want to, the fact remains that you can." The Axe master stated and Bilbo nodded. "Can I buy two of your dummies?" He asked and was given one, he walked with Thorin to the middle of the market and stood tall. " _Everyone if I could have your attention please? I have stone sense, I know what some of you have been planning, I know the conspirators by name, if not face. I know that you wish to harm me and my family, but you should know who you are standing against. Mahuel has blessed me, blessed me with abilities beyond your imagination, where he sent me was without time, but three months passed while I learned all he would teach me. I am a warrior of Mahuel, but I am also a child of his wife Yavannah, we do not enjoy the senseless taking of life. So I will not kill those who conspired against the crown, nor will I tell the council who they are, so that they might kill them. I shall give you this one chance to repent, to support your kingdom and country, to be the good dwarrows I know you believe yourself to be. I understand that your scared, but put yourself in Thorin's position, could you concentrate on your people, if it was your beloved wife that wouldn't wake? Your small children that needed their mother? I ask that you look towards your better natures, for I have no desire to harm anyone. That does not mean that I will not if it is required of me, if someone I love is in danger I will not hesitate. Those that would stand against us, this is your final warning."_ Bilbo said and then threw the daggers, the dummies fingers lopped off first, then its hands, going all the way up to the shoulders, next Bilbo threw at the feet, until the dummy was little more than a stump with a head, finally he beheaded the dummy, with another blade, the blades going no father than he intended them to. Next he threw his axes, performing the same stunt for his now silent audience. " _I have no desire to do that to a living being, hobbits unlike dwarves abhor any violence beyond a fist fight, but I will do what I have to, to protect my family."_ Bilbo said and then secured his weapons to his weapons belt, making sure each of his weapons were carefully covered.

He then went over to Thorin and picked up Thrainen. "This is our son, your Prince presumptive, he has all fingers and toes, he is not misshapen, nor is he stunted. He is a healthy little boy and the right size for a newborn with his mixed blood." He cradled his son for a moment, before taking out his daughter, as more people gathered around. "This is our daughter Thea, princess of Erebor, she too is healthy and unstunted. They do however have my ears and not their father's." Bilbo said displaying his slightly pointed ears. "I will have no more rumors of monstrous children running around Erebor, as you can see both are perfectly healthy, perfectly happy little ones." He said as his daughter started to cry. "Well almost perfectly happy." He then fed his daughter and Thorin passed him his son, letting the boy feed as well, as Bilbo gazed tenderly down at his children. "There's my lass, drink up and grow too, you too little lad." He kissed both of the on the forehead, and watched as they fed. "A mother would do anything for her children, despite being male, I am no different than another bearer in that. I would protect them with my life, with all my being, from this day until my last day. They are mine and I will not let any of you steal them from me. Those who were going to join the rebellion should leave Erebor tonight, I will have no more talk of beheading my husband, or my children. I know where you live, I know where your families live and yes there are more of you then there are of me, but I have Thorin's armies behind me." He stated simply. "Leave, never return to Erebor, we do not want or need anyone here that would have so little faith in their king."

He knew that the word would spread and so gave the children back to Thorin, as he turned on his stone sense and made his way back up to the royal chambers. The people were more afraid then ever, but they respected him for defending his family. In addition they hoped he was being truthful about not striking out in violence unless he was threatened. Those that had plotted against Thorin were terrified and quickly packed their things, however others planned to kill them before they could leave the city. Bilbo had wanted them gone, not dead, so he made Thorin a tea, using a mild sleeping herb. "You need to relax, I know how stressful that was for you." He stated and Thorin nodded, as Bilbo drank his own tea without the herb in it, Thorin was so tired that he quickly fell asleep at the table and Bilbo quietly went to where his relative was staying and put the babies by the door. He then walked managing to stifle the sound of his weapons back down to the main hall. "You can't plot to kill those that wished to kill my husband and my family, then you would be just as bad as they are. These dwarves are being banished."

"If you banish them, what's to stop them from returning?" Someone demanded and Bilbo considered, he had no idea, what should he do and suddenly without realizing it, he called upon Mahuel.

" **By threatening the line of one of my sons, those that would have harmed his family shall wear my mark until their last days."** Bilbo felt his feet move of his own accord, ' _Do you have too do this again?'_ He asked Mahuel.

' _ **If you continue to be so lenient that you would allow your enemies to escape, yes I will do this again.'**_ Bilbo's feet continued to walk to the closest house, he was allowed entry and a proud old dwarf glared at him, he was sufficiently cowed when Bilbo brought down his knife on his beard and carved the axes of Durin upon his flesh. He then twisted the beard into rope.

" **If you ever again seek to harm another of my direct dependence you will know, your beard will be scraggly from now on, but your children and grandchildren will not suffer as you do, as you were the only one that conspired against me. They have the choice to leave with you of course, but I doubt that they would wish to accompany such a traitor."** It continued in this manner, as Bilbo went to each of the houses and to the council chamber itself, holding the beard and hair of those that would harm him. It was more than distressing to him, it was horrible, but Aule would not give over control, he was powerless to stop what was happening. He watched as he took the beard from the council member and branded him a traitor, watched as the council stared at him with fear, a fear he felt himself. " **Bilbo is not responsible for the events of today, he is too kind to do what needed to be done, so called upon me to give him the strength to do it. He however did not like what I was doing and has been fighting me since I took the first beard, however none of my warriors can stop me from getting into their heads and protecting the people how I see fit. Watch yourself my sons, do not become to bloated on ego and power, because this mountain now has ears."** Then Bilbo was forced to walk down to the market, the hair of his enemies made into ropes that he wore around himself. " **I have made a traitor's knot and now I put this knot in the flames."** He told the people of Erebor who stared terrified at Bilbo, as Bilbo screamed and beat against his own head, until he was forced to sleep inside his own mind. Later he would learn of how Mahuel had forged an axe out of the hair, an axe that would glow red if the royal line was again threatened and had given the axe to Bilbo. Bilbo had no wish for any more of Mahuel's gifts, after what Mahuel had done. He had been sick after coming to himself, repeatedly and forcefully ill, Thorin had to hold back his hair as he vomited into the privy pot. When he was done he wiped his mouth and got out a piece of ginger.

"It was me, yet it wasn't me." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"To be a warrior of Mahuel is both burden and blessing, he does not come unless called however, so if you do not call upon him, unless in great need, you will not worry about this happening again." Thorin assured him. Yet that did not stop others from fearing him now, he hated the fear and respect he got for that fear. Hated it! But there was nothing he could do about it, he had taken Mahuel's offer not fully understanding what it meant and he couldn't go back to who he used to be.


End file.
